Are you meant to be mine? Part 2
by PandaLovesBamboo4eva
Summary: Allison has been through many twists and turns in life. What is to happen next through all that she has been through? Let's find out to see what is next for her. Sequel to Are you meant to be mine?
1. Chapter 1, 2 & 3

Chapter One

Jason's new butler, Hammond, came into my painting room and bowed. I looked up from my sketchbook to see he had a large smile on his face. Felix looked at Hammond and gave him a confused look.

"Mr. Jason has woken up from his slumber," Hammond said. I threw my sketchbook down onto my chair and ran to see Jason. He was sitting by his window in chair. Rolf was helping him out of the chair once I entered the room.

"Mother, how long have I been asleep?" Jason asked. I ran to hug my son before the tears fell down my cheeks.

"You have been asleep for nearly twenty years, Jason. I thought you would never wake up," I sniffled. Jason and I stood in each other's arms and then we let each other go. Felix came into the room with a big smile on his face. Jason was able to walk over to give Felix a large hug.

"I glad you finally woke up. Your mother was running out of things to do to keep from worrying so much about you," Felix said. I went to the boys and then touched their cheek.

"I believe Mr. Jason should shower and then he can catch up on what has been missed," Hammond said. Felix and I left Hammond and Rolf help Jason get clean. We went to the kitchen to find Charitomene running around with her friend, Kassi.

"Jason has finally awoken from his transformation," Felix said. Chari stopped and stared at Felix and me.

"After nearly twenty years of being asleep, Uncle Jason finally wakes up," Chari said.

"It would seem so," I said. Chari crossed her arms and then looked to Kassi. "Please be kind to your uncle and wish him congratulations for finishing his transformation. Hammond and Rolf are helping him clean up before he comes down to catch up on things."

"What are you going to be doing while he is getting dressed and presentable?" Chari asked.

"Calling Alexander and Robert to come and see him," I said as I left the kitchen. Felix watched me walk to the living room so I could get the phone and call Alexander and Robert.

"Hello, this is the Volturi residence," Alexander's butler, Orin, said.

"May I speak to Alexander please?" I asked.

"I will let him know you are on the phone," Orin said. Alexander got onto the phone in five minutes.

"Allison, what are you calling me for?" Alexander asked.

"Jason has finally awoken from the transformation. Call Robert and let him know. I want all of you here to see him," I said.

"He has been asleep for nearly twenty years, Allison. There is not much we can do," Alexander said. I looked at Felix and Chari arguing over Jason being awake.

"Chari and Felix are at each other's necks again and I need someone to stop them," I said. Alexander chuckled and said something to Orin.

"We shall be over in ten to twenty minutes," Alexander said. I hung up and ran to the kitchen.

"He does not even know I exist and you want me to be nice to him? That is not right," Chari shouted. Kassi remained seated on the counter when her twin brother, Derrick, entered the kitchen.

"He is your uncle and you will be nice to him even though he does not know you! Jason has done nothing wrong to make you hate him," Felix shouted back. I stepped between them and pushed Felix to the other side of the kitchen.

"That is enough, Felix," I said. Jason came into the room and he looked around. His eyes fell upon Chari and a large smile spread across his face.

"You are the beautiful Charitomene Marie Black," Jason said to his niece. Chari stood in shock as he went to give her a hug. "You are just as your mother showed me to be before I woke up. You have grown since she last showed me you."

"How is that possible of how you know me?" Chari asked. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"You mother has the ability to project what is in her mind through touches and shows pictures. Reneesme showed you to me and that you look just like your mother," Jason said.

"She has her father's attitude though," Felix said. I elbowed him in the gut and smiled at everyone else. The front door opened and closed. Jacob and Reneesme came into the kitchen.

"Oh my god," Reneesme said. Jason ran to give his cousin a hug. The two laughed and they spun around the kitchen. Jacob looked at me in shock. "It has been so long since the ceremony. You look great after all the sleep you got these past years. What took you so long to wake up?"

"I was waiting for my spouse to come and then I would be ready to wake up," Jason said. He kissed Reneesme's forehead and put his hands on her curly hair. "I missed your smile, my dear baby cousin. Your daughter is beautiful and seems to be the fireball of you and Jacob."

"Still did not change your attitude after the slumber you had," Jacob teased. The two hugged for a minute and then laughed. "So, you met Chari, but not her friends."

"Uncle Jason, this is my best friend, Kassandra Greene, and her twin brother, Derrick Greene," Chari said. Kassi and Derrick went to shake Jason's hand. I saw that Kassi could not keep her eyes off of Jason and he could not keep his eyes off of her. "The two of them are were-leopards from England where I attend school. We have been friends since we were little."

"Also, Derrick and Chari are to get married here soon," Reneesme said. Chari blushed and Derrick put his arm around her.

"How long have you two been dating?" Jason asked.

"Three years now, but we are going to get married next year," Derrick said. Felix put his arm around me and I leaned against him. The doorbell was rung and I went to get it. Rolf opened the door for Alexander and his family to come in with Robert and his family behind him. Everyone from the kitchen came out to see everyone that just came in.

* * *

Chapter Two

I ran my fingers through Felix's hair as we sat on the floor in the living room in front of the roaring fire. Alexander and his family went home. It made sense for Robert leave earlier than Alexander, but we survived. The normal inhabitants of the house were on the first floor. The others were in the kitchen catching up on things Jason missed. Alexander was on the phone with me, even though we just separated an hour ago.

"Do you really think Chari is serious to marry Derrick? I mean she looks like she still has feelings for Seth after their hard break up those years ago," Alexander said.

"I think they are hiding something from us about this wedding and who is to marry who. I remember the day the two broke up and what happened after," I said. Felix let out a sigh as he slept with his head on my lap. I was able to get a spell to allow Felix to be like me and be able to sleep. It was the one thing he wanted the most from me.

"So, do you think there is something about Derrick that he has told only Kassi, Chari and Seth?" Alexander asked.

"Personally, I think the kid is gay and he does not hide it very well. I saw him eyeing a guy at the mall the other day and he sure does know his stuff about fashion," I said. Alexander chuckled and then said something to Sara. The two were trying to see if Alexander could get Sara to be able to be vampire with human aspects, such as eating normal food and sleeping. Felix did not want to venture to the eating food part yet until he felt comfortable. Robert wanted to be a full-blown vampire and we left him alone on that department.

"I cannot disagree on that one," Alexander said finally. I looked at my glass of wine and poured some more.

"Something is not right between Kassi and Jason. It is as if the two are connected like soul mates are," I said once I finished pouring my wine. My mind went to the spell books I bought in an auction, created, and found during my adventures while I waited for Jason to wake up.

"You could always try to use your powers to see if there is a bond between the two," Alexander said.

"You know I am not able to do that at a time like this. You also know that I swore off of using them after the incident with Felix getting his wish granted for the ability to sleep like a human," I said. Felix rolled over and put his arms around my waist.

"I meant to ask how that has been going after a few years of being part human once more. How can you only want to be able to eat and not sleep?" Alexander said. I put my glass down and then looked to the ceiling.

"I am not able to eat without there being blood in it. I sleep when I am in need of a vision on something," I said. "Have you gone over what it was that the Volturi sent over about us moving to another continent?"

"Yes, I went over it and found that they are not approving of you leaving their grasp to venture to another continent. I am not sure they will let us move to another country in Europe. Where is it you to go to anyways?" Alexander said.

"Home where your family came from and to where you found the other Mason family in Spain is where I want to go and explore there," I said. Jason entered the living room with a glass of water and then smiled as he sat on the couch.

"Do not tell me you want to find out where Robert came from and how the three of us are connected," Alexander growled.

"This will allow me to figure out the vision I had when we returned from New Salem seven years ago," I said. Alexander growled and then hung up the phone. Jason stared at Felix asleep on my lap.

"How long has he been able to sleep like that?" Jason asked.

"For about ten or so years now," I chuckled. Jason leaned back against the couch and then looked at the ceiling. We sat in silence for ten minutes before he looked over to me. I looked into his blue and green eyes. I saw Felix and me in him when he smiled at me.

"I cannot believe how much I missed out on all these years," Jason said. I laughed at Jason and then looked at Felix. "How were the two of you while I was in my slumber? Did the two of you fight the whole time I was asleep?"

"We had to be separated for a few months to keep from destroying the house. But, that is in the past and you do not need to know," I said. Jason put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am your son and I need to know what happened while I was sleeping," Jason said. I looked at Felix and twirled his hair around my finger.

"Your father and I fought for months while we waited for you to wake up. I was running out of things to keep myself busy and Felix made sure I did not sit at your bedside for days," I said. Felix shifted on my lap and then continued to sleep.

"Were the two of you on the brink of divorce?" Jason asked.

"Yes, we were on the brink of getting a divorce and now it is unclear whether or not we will get a divorce or not," I said. Reneesme entered the living room with Derrick at her side and the two joined us with a few drinks. Reneesme sat on the floor with me while Derrick sat with Jason on the couch on my other side.

"Here is something you should substitute for your alcohol," Reneesme said as she took my glass of wine and gave me a glass of red Rosa.

"This is the cheap no alcohol wine that I refused to have the day you celebrated your parents' anniversary five years ago. I will not drink this horrible stuff, so hand over the glass you just took from me," I said. Reneesme handed the glass to Jason and he held it out of my reach. Felix woke up and then looked at everyone in confusion until he saw the glass on Jason's hand.

"So Allie has been sucking another bottle of wine dry again while I slept here," Felix teased. He sat up and moved the bottle from my reach and then held me away as Derrick put the bottle on the table to his right.

"Why is it me that you mess with me and what I drink?" I whined. Felix kissed my forehead and then put his arms around me.

* * *

Chapter Three

I sat on the balcony with a cup of tea in my hands as the sun began to set. Everyone had gone to bed to prepare for the rehearsal for the wedding. I opened my sketchbook and looked at the picture of Felix that I was drawing earlier that day. Felix looked serious in the drawing, but had his gentle eyes looking at me as I looked over the unfinished drawing. With the pencil that was used as a bookmark, I finished the drawing as best as my memory allowed me. My cell phone rang in my jacket pocket and I reached to answer it.

"Hello this is Allison speaking," I said.

"Allie-bear, what is this I hear of Jason waking up after so long?" Edward asked.

"I was going to call you tomorrow and let Jason tell you himself on the phone. How is everything back home?" I said with a big smile.

"It is the same as before when you were here five years ago. Bella is excited about Chari's wedding coming up and the fact that Chari is to be a mother here soon," Edward said.

"I cannot believe that she is getting married while she will be four and half months pregnant. That is not something I was expecting Chari to do," I said.

"Well, she is like her mother, grandmother and great-aunt with doing things that most people would not expect. As I remember correctly, when you were her age you were turned into a vampire and then married the same day," Edward said.

"Our time period was different than this time period. You and I both know that," I said. Edward laughed at me.

"I know it is different than when we were their age. But, remember that we will forever be this age. That means we will know more about this age for the children to come," Edward said. I looked at the sun and then sighed.

"Are you going to be able to attend the wedding for your granddaughter or is there something really important that you cannot miss?" I asked.

"Bella and I will be the only ones attending the wedding. Everyone else is busy with some things at the time of the wedding," Edward said. I saw Derrick and Jason walking in the field not too far from the house. "You are trying to tell me something with the silence. What is it that is on your mind?"

"I want to know who it is Jason was waiting for before he woke up. It is strange for the others to wake up long before Jason," I said.

"Who was in the house when Jason woke up today?" Edward asked.

"Me, Felix, Hammond, Rolf, Chari, Kassi, and Derrick were the only people at the house at the time," I said. "I thought it was Kassi he was waiting for, but now I am not sure if it is really her. Eddie, help me figure out what is going on with this family and this life."

"How are you and Felix holding together now that you were separated for a few months?" Edward asked.

"That is not a light topic to be talking about," I said.

"Allison Evelyn Mason Volturi, you cannot hide it from me," Edward said.

"Fine, we have not had a fight since I returned from our time apart. He and I tried to reconnect and it was moving slowly as the time went on. I am not sure it will last as long as we believed it will," I said.

"Just remember that if something happens to you, that I have a place for you to stay here in Washington. Bella and the rest of the family will be willing to let you stay here for the time being," Edward said.

"Thank you for the offer, Edward," I said. "I have to go check on your daughter and granddaughter with the wedding plans and then we are off to the dress shop. When is Seth to fly over for the wedding?"

"Seth flew out yesterday and should arrive tomorrow," Edward said. Jacob came out onto the balcony with his cell phone in his hands.

"Okay, I will call you later this week to find out when you and Bella fly over to us," I said and we hung up. Jacob gave me the phone and I put the receiver to my ear. "Hello, this is Allison speaking."

"Allison, it has been awhile since we last spoke on the phone," Sam said. I looked up to Jacob and saw his sheepish face.

"Sam, what do you want from me now?" I asked.

"Could you send someone to get us from the airport in Paris? It seems that the pup named Seth forgot to tell Jacob of our arrival today," Sam said. I got up and went to find Rolf to send the cars to get the pack.

"I will send the cars to retrieve you and bring you to the house. I am going out with Reneesme and Chari here soon. So, I will not be at the house when you arrive, but Felix and Jacob will be here at that time," I said. Rolf went to get the drivers to get them going. Reneesme rounded the corner with Chari at her side. I grabbed my car keys to my black Bentley and then went to find Jacob.

"I shall be here with my pack waiting for the arrival of the cars," Sam said. We hung up and I handed Jacob his phone.

"Next time check with Sam about the arrival times and then tell me. I hate it to have to be out when the guests arrive while I am at an appointment," I said. Chari called for me and I ran out to the car.

* * *

Chari walked into the boutique and looked at the dresses. Reneesme looked around in awe as I went to the front desk. The secretary looked up at me and gave me a large smile.

"Bonjour, nous avons un rendez-vous avec M. Pierre á trois pour une robe et le dimensionnem ent le design robe droite repose sur ses pensèes," I said to the secretary.

"Oui, il vous attend dans le dos et aimeraient avoir un mot á props de la marie tou avoir un bébé bientôt et comment ses mesures sont á affector la robe," the secretary said. I motioned for Reneesme and Chari to follow me to the back of the shop. Pierre was arguing with a new designer when we entered his area of the boutique.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé de me donner! Ce n'est même pas proche de ce que je voulais de toi!" Pierre shouted to the designer.

"No es bueno para gritar a los nuevos diseñadores cuando no sabe lo que quiere. Te lo dije muchas veces en los últimos años hemos conocido uno al otro.," I said. Pierre looked up at me and then gave me a large smile.

"Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi! No ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Es que su sobrina y su hija, que va a ser la novia en unos pocos meses?" Pierre said. We hugged and kiss each other's cheeks before I motioned to Chari and Reneesme.

"Esta es mi sobrina, Renesmee, y su hija, Charitomene. Charitomene es la novia y es de cuatro y medio meses de embarazo el día de la boda. Espero que pueda ayudar a encontrar el vestido perfecto con el vientre del bebé," I said. Pierre went to look Chari over.

"¿Qué edad tiene Charitomene y cuál es su talla de ropa normal?" Pierre asked. I looked to Chari and then looked to Reneesme.

"Ella sólo tiene diecinueve años y su talla de ropa normal es de un diez o así, tal vez un tamaño de ocho años. Ellos no hablan francés del español, para que no se sabe qué es lo que estamos hablando," I said.

"They only speak English then?" Pierre said with a smile towards me.

"Yes, they only speak English, my old friend," I laughed. "Ladies, Pierre and I love to speak to each other in Spanish and French around those who cannot understand. Please meet the man who has made many of my dresses for many occasions."

"It is a pleasure to meet the rest of Allison's family after nearly a century of being to the side," Pierre said.

"How old are you exactly?" Chari asked.

"I am almost one hundred," Pierre said. Chari looked at me in shock to see Pierre looked young while being almost one hundred. I sat down and looked at Pierre's sketchbook. "Allison found me when I was a child in the fashion world and helped me become a world renowned fashion designer. She also taught me how to control my power from my witch heritage. Without her, I would not be here now with this boutique and many others around the world."

"¿Son estas las sugerencias de los que tiene para la novia de los hechos que le di el día que hizo el nombramiento? Si es así, como este y me encantaría ver a Chari se lo puso. Pero eso es si tienes el vestido disponible para ser juzgado por y para ver si sería perfecto," I said.

"Obtenez la robe qui est arrivé hier! Je veux qu'il accroché sur le crochet sur la porte d'être regardé pour les clients!" Pierre told the interns in the room. They all scrambled to get the dress where Pierre wanted it. Reneesme and Chari ran over to the chair I was seated in. I looked at the interns run around as Pierre ordered them to bring out each dress that was in his sketch book.

"Aunt Allison, which one of the dresses is the one that Chari is to try on?" Reneesme whispered into my ear. Once the interns were done with setting up the display, I pointed at five of the ten dresses for Chari to try on.

"Aunt Allison, which one of the dresses is Chari to try on?" Reneesme whispered into my ear again.

"Chari, try these five dresses on and then I see if the one I have in mind is the best one," I said. Chari followed two of the interns to the changing room. The other interns grabbed the five dresses I picked and followed Chari. Pierre sat next to me and then took my hands in his hands.

"My dear friend, how is life now that you are to have another one of your family members married and to add another life into the family?" Pierre asked. I smiled at Pierre and put my hands on his cheeks.

"What is it that you need from me this time?" I asked. Pierre looked over to the front entrance and then to me. I looked to see the secretary to see she was standing there with her eyes on us. I saw her eyes were on the verge of tears with my hands on Pierre's face. "Come here, my child, and join Pierre on the couch he is sitting on."

"Madame, I am not supposed to be in here when Pierre has clients," the woman said in perfect English.

"Donna, join me to speak to Allison," Pierre pleaded. The woman, Donna, joined him on the couch. Reneesme went to check on Chari to see if she was able to get the dress on. I sat back in my chair and then looked between Donna and Pierre.

"Tell me what is making her want to cry," I said.

"It would seem that I am in need of a place for her to get another job for the time being. Donna has to pay for her rent and the medical bills for her parents. I am not able to give her any more money to help her and I cannot give her another job here. I was hoping you would help her get a job somewhere to help her money go a little further," Pierre said.

"How is your son doing, Pierre?" I asked. He hung his head and Donna looked at him in shock. "She did not know that you have a son and you lost your wife years ago when you were drunk and driving. Pierre, you are like a son to me and you like a brother to Jason. It is not going to be good for you to not tell people of your son's existence. Donna, Pierre is a great man and a great father and I am willing to help you get a job."

"Thank you very much, Allison," Pierre said.

"But, she has to work for me part time while working for you part time. I know she is working part time here because I am to the one who said she could work here. I want her to work mornings at my house as the nanny of Chari's new child. Donna will be helping Hammond and Rolf before the child is born. When will you be able to start this job I have available for you?" I said.

"Monday is the latest I will be able to work two jobs," Donna said. I touched her cheek and then smiled. Chari and Reneesme returned together and Chari was wearing one of the dresses. Pierre stood up and Donna left to get back to her desk.

"What do you think, Aunt Allison?" Chari asked. I stood up and walked over to her.

"You look just like your mother when she got married," I said. Chari smiled at me and we hugged each other. Chari went to look the dress over before she went to change into another one. "The dress I am looking for is something that will go with a gift I have for you on your wedding day."

"Really, you got me a gift for the wedding?!" Chari gasped.

"Aunt Allison and I got it out of her attic for the big day coming up," Reneesme said. My cell phone went off and I looked at the caller ID to see it was Jacob.

"Hello, this is Allison speaking," I said into the receiver.

"Sam has arrived at the house with the pack, just to let you know. Also, Derrick left with Kassi and Jason to see you guys at the dress shop," Jacob said. I heard the front door open and then a few voices.

"They have already arrived," I said before I hung up.


	2. Chapter 4 & 5

Chapter Four

Jason entered the back with Derrick and Kassi at his side. Pierre was looking over the dress Chari just tried on and he was talking to one of the designers. Jason tiptoed over to Pierre to scare him. He stood behind him and shouted. Pierre jumped and swung his arm, but Jason ducked the fist. Jason fell onto the ground laughing at Pierre's scared face.

"You should have seen your face, Pierre!" Jason exclaimed.

"It is not funny to scare people like that," Pierre said. I watched them talk to each other as if Jason was never asleep for so long. Chari went to look at herself in the mirror. Reneesme stood next to Chari as she looked at herself from every angle.

"Is that supposed be right there, Pierre?" Chari asked. Pierre turned to Chari and then he smiled.

"The dress was designed to look like that," Pierre said. The dress was an A- line dress with an empire waistline to hide her future baby bump. I looked at the dress more and then looked to a sketch that was hanging on the wall in a frame and then smiled.

"The dress is a modern design of my dress from when I renewed my vows with Felix," I said. Pierre looked at me and he nodded his head. My phone went off once more and it was Felix calling this time. "Yes sweetheart, we are almost done here."

"I need you at the house right now," Felix said.

"I am busy at the moment, Felix; can't it wait a little longer?" I asked as I went outside.

"Allison, it is about the wedding for Chari," Felix said. I went through my purse and pulled out a piece of gum.

"What about it this time, Felix?" I asked. Felix took a deep breath and I heard him count to three as quietly as possible.

"Chari is not getting to married to Derrick as they said they were and the baby is not Derrick's baby. I just learned that Chari is getting married to Seth and the baby is his baby," Felix said. I nearly dropped the phone and then shouted. Everyone jumped and looked at me as I gripped my phone. Chari was a little scared when I turned to look at her and then looked at Derrick.

"I am going to go let out some steam for an hour or so," I said as I grabbed my purse and then went to the car. Felix was shouting my name when I did not answer him when I started the car. I put the receiver to my ear and remained silent.

"Come home and we can talk about it like we used to," Felix said. I pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the main road to the house. I made it to the house to find Felix standing on the front steps and he was calm. Felix took me to the backyard and he put his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and then screamed into his chest while I beat his arm in frustration. Felix remained standing with his arms around me, while I beat his arms and screamed in his chest.

"Do you feel better now that you yelled and beat something?" Felix asked once I wiped my face. I left without saying a word and he grabbed my arm. "Answer my question, Allison."

"Let me go, Felix," I said. Felix growled and I punched his face. We began to fight just as Jacob and Sam came outside. Jacob pulled me from Felix and Sam took me inside.

"What is it with you two lately? The two of you are fighting more than a few years ago," Sam said. I punched the wall and tore the door off of the hinges and threw it against a wall. Alexander and Robert ran into the room and they pulled Sam out of room. They watched me destroy the room within ten minutes, before they spoke to me.

"Allison, you have to remain calm and try to tell us what is going on," Alexander said. I roared and then jumped at him. Robert grabbed me and he held me away from Alexander. I was stabbed with a needle and then pinned to the ground as the medication settled into my system.

"You are going to cause everyone harm and that includes harm to yourself. It is vital that you not get hurt right now with our experiment in place right now," Robert whispered into my ear. Alexander let my legs go and then Robert loosened his hold on me. We sat on the floor as I had my face in my knees to make sure the medicine settle in me. Robert took my left hand and he messaged it a little.

"What has this family become? We have grown to a large number and there are things that I am no longer able to handle. Felix and I have never had a fistfight before like we just did. The two of us have never had to be separated like we were those few months. Felix seems to be distancing himself from me more and more ever since Chari and her friends graduated high school. Is Felix having an affair with another woman behind my back?" I blurted out.

"Calm down and listen to me about this. Felix loves you and would never have an affair with someone else behind your back," Alexander said after he held my face in his hands. Robert kissed my hand and then continued to rub it a little more.

"How is it that you are sure that he is not having an affair? I mean he is older than us by years, even centuries," I said. Alexander dropped my face and leaned against the wall in defeat. Robert put his hand under my chin and turned me to look at him. I looked into his one green eye and one blue eye to see he was calm and he was showing me love.

"Allison, how long has the two of you been married?" Robert asked.

"We have been married for nearly two centuries now," I said.

"That should be a sign that Felix would not an affair behind your back, if he has been married to you for that long. A man that is married for a long time with a woman will never cheat on his wife when he has been married for so long and he really loves her. Your marriage is like that now with Felix," Robert said. I closed my eyes and thought of what Felix and I went through during our time together as husband and wife.

"If Felix had wanted to leave," Robert continued. "He would have left you long before Jason was born and then you would be alone in this house. All I am saying is that, Felix has remained at your side all these years because he loves you and that will never change."

"How come you can explain this better than Alexander can?" I teasingly asked. Alexander punched my arm and then kissed the top of my head. Jacob knocked on the door and then he leaned against the frame of the door. Robert and Alexander left us to talk for a moment.

"Did you learn of Chari's plan to marry Seth and not Derrick?" Jacob asked. I stood up and fixed myself before nodding my head with my answer. Jacob rubbed his temples and squatted to the floor.

"How long have you and Reneesme known about her plan?" I asked.

"Since this morning when we were about to leave to get some groceries when Chari ran out the door to see us about the wedding," Jacob said. I saw Derrick's car pull into the driveway with Jason in the front seat. Kassi and Reneesme got out first to help Chari out of the car. I went to greet them at the door and then go find Felix. Felix is seated on a swing we put up when Jason was a baby and it was hanging from a thick tree branch. I went to join him when he spun around and then stared at me with a 'deer in the headlights' look.

"Felix, I am sorry for what happened," I said. Felix walked up to me and pushed me to the side. I look to see Kassi standing on the hill, waiting for Felix. The two hugged each other and walked back to the house with their arm around one another. Tears begin to form in my eyes as Felix disappeared over the edge of the hill to the house. No words are able to come from my mouth as I fell to my knees in shock.

* * *

Chapter Five

Months Later

Alexander and Robert watched me pack my suitcase the day before the wedding and they watched me just throw my things into the bag. Edward was trying to take the things out of the suitcase and out them back while Bella tried to get me to calm down. Felix was always with Kassi and he ignored me more and more as time got closer to Chari's wedding day to Seth. Jason ran into the room with Derrick not far behind him.

"Mom, we have something to tell you," Jason said as he took Derrick's hand. I stopped to look at my son and then smiled. "I told dad this and he threw a book at my head. But, I think you will be more understanding of this. I am in love with Derrick and he is the one person I have been waiting for. In other words, Derrick Evergreen is my soul mate."

"Oh baby, I am happy for you," I said as I dropped what was in my hands to hug Jason and Derrick. The two boys hugged me and I touched their faces to look at them. "I hope the two of you live a happy life together and do not hurt each other. Always know that I love you both as my children and are happy to see the two of you finding your true love the day before Chari gets married. I think I am going to cry now that I know you two have someone to love you and to love back."

"We love you, mom," Derrick and Jason said. The two left the room and I went back to packing my clothes.

"Where are you going to go now that Jason came out of the closet? Felix will try to murder Jason now when you are gone," Alexander said. I held up a manila folder and then put it on the bed.

"If he harms my son, then I will sign these papers," I said. Robert opened the folder and then sighed.

"You are going to file for divorce because he tried to murder Jason?" Robert asked. I closed my suitcase and put it by the door. Edward sat on the bed in defeat and Bella stood next to him.

"Felix found another woman to love and I am not going to sit here and let her take my spot in his heart. That is why as soon as the wedding is over, I am taking the jet to Washington and going to stay there for some time," I said.

"How long will you be away from him, Allison; will it be forever, a month, three months?" Edward asked. I looked at him and then sighed.

"I am not sure how long I will be there," I said. Alexander put his arm around me and then he rubbed my shoulders. We all went to enjoy the fresh air as the breeze picked up the blooming spring flowers and made it smell nice. Bella sat next to me as Edward, Alexander and Robert were playing some cricket.

"What is it like growing up with Edward? I have been meaning to ask you," Bella said. I smiled as I looked at my Edward play with our cousins like they used to as children.

"It was fun at times, well most of the time," I said. "We would always play games and then we would get in trouble for not doing our school work. I was the worst of the bunch, since I was the baby of us all and I was the only girl. The one thing I do remember was the day that I was going to my first day of middle school and Edward was in high school with Robert. Alexander had been in middle before me and he had so many friends that I did not want to be a burden on him and make him abandon his friends for his baby cousins. That same day was the day the school bully picked on me for being so small for a girl of my age.

"I was scared to do anything with my witch powers still having to be trained and controlled. I just stood there and took their bullying as if it were nothing, until a dark shadow loomed over me and then two other shadows joined that one shadow. I looked up to see the backside of Robert, Alexander and Edward and they were standing up for me. That was the best day of my life since I was no longer bullied after that day and had become friends with many of the people at the school. So, in the end, Edward is a great brother and a great friend," I said. Bella smiled as she watched Edward make it into the hoop. I got up to the join them and then try my best to beat all three of them.

The boys and I played until I won the game and then they wrestled me to the ground. I was picked up by Robert and he ran from Alexander and Edward with my on his shoulders. I laughed as we ran down the hill and then ran around the trees. Robert pushed me to go up the tree to hide from Alexander and Edward. I watched the two of them as they looked around for us. Robert was lounging against the tree trunk as we awaited their arrival. Alexander found me, as I was perched on the branch like a cat as I slept. Robert was also was asleep when Edward and Alexander climbed up the tree to join us. Edward got settled in the fork of the branch that was in front of me and we all took a nap.

* * *

The Next Day

Chari was getting dressed for the wedding when I came out of the shower. Reneesme and Bella were fussing over how the dress should sit with Chari's large stomach. I went to get into my favorite red dress and then go check on the boys. Felix was with Kassi in the kitchen when I went to check up on Seth and the others. My eyes caught Embry Call looking at me with the eyes of a predator as I walked right past him.

"Embry, is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked him. He looked over me once and then smiled.

"Just how beautiful you look right now," Embry said.

"Thank you for the compliment, Embry," I said. Before I left him, I kissed his cheek in front of Felix and then went to find Jacob, Sam and Seth. I could feel Felix's anger at what he saw when I was leaving the kitchen. Seth was getting his jacket on when I entered the room. The boys stared at me as I stood with my arms outstretched from opening the double doors and in my red, simple dress and black stilettos.

"You look very nice for this kind of wedding, Allison," Jacob said. I went to adjust Seth's tuxedo and then went to pull a piece of fur off his shoulder.

"I changed everything just for you and Chari, my dear," I said. "You are going to love what I have done for you two on this special day. I am proud to welcome you into the family."

"Thank you, Allison," Seth said while trying to keep from blushing. I kissed his cheek and then went to check on the food and tables outside. Felix walked over to me and then put his arms around my waist.

"I heard that you are leaving once the wedding is over. Why are you going to leave me when I am you true love?" Felix said in my ear. I removed his arms and then went to check on the other tables.

"You have replaced me with that slut and expect me to sit here while you run around the house trying to get into that poor child's bed? That is where you are wrong about me, Felix," I said. Felix grabbed my arm and he pulled me to look at him.

"I will not let you leave me like this without a proper talk with me," Felix growled. I removed his hand and then pushed him away.

"Do not ruin this day because you do not want me to leave if Kassi finds someone new and then you can't come crawling back to me. I am done trying to resolve this issue we have in our marriage and I do not want to be the only one that wants to keep this going," I said. Felix watched me walk away from him and then he banged his fist onto the table. Embry found me looking over the cake and he put an arm around me.

"You have planned this wedding out quite well, Allison," Embry said. I smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder.

"I am a wedding planner after all and an artist on the side. I hope to plan your wedding next, Embry," I said. Embry kissed the top of my head and he held me close to him.

"That is something that has not been on my mind since we first met," Embry said. He was the one person who could comfort me when I was in Washington, we grew a bond between us and now we were trying to see how my relationship with Felix will turn out. Embry was always there when I needed him whether it was a phone call or he was in the house. Jacob kept teasing me by saying that Embry imprinted on me and that we would one day get married.

"Do you think that Felix will leave me for her and then we will get married?" I asked. Embry pulled me closer to him and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"No, I think you will leave him and then you will move on," Embry softly said. I sighed and then we went to make sure that everything was in the right place before the actual procession began. Embry had his fingers intertwined with mine when the guests arrived. I had to act like there was nothing wrong between Felix and me when the Volturi arrived. That meant that Felix and I had to sit next to each other with Kassi sitting to Felix's right and Embry to my left. Chari came out with a big smile on her face with Jacob walking her down the aisle to give her away. I saw the love that Felix and I had not too long ago when Seth and Chari read their vows. Before they kissed as husband and wife, I walked up to them and placed a blessing on them for a long love life.


	3. Chapter 6 & 7

Chapter Six

Weeks Later

Edward knocked on the door of my little apartment that I had rented for the time being. I opened the door in a pair of Embry's boxers and one of his old t-shirts. Edward stared at me and looked at my attire. Embry was in the shower before he headed out to work and I was to go shopping for a few things.

"What are you doing here, Eddie?" I asked sleepily. Edward squeezed his way into the apartment and he sighed in relief to see it was clean and not like a tornado had puked in the apartment. I went to lie on the couch when Embry came out of our room with a pair of jeans on and his shirt draped over his right shoulder.

"Allison, when are you going to return home?" Edward asked. I curled into a ball and tried to go back to sleep. Embry walked over to the couch, pulled me off of the couch and then kissed every spot on my face.

"Wake up, my sweet little pup," Embry purred to me. I groaned and tried to push his face from me as he continued to kiss me. "You have to wake up, little puppy. I have to go to work soon and I am not able to leave you asleep all alone in this house."

"Stop it, you big old brute of a wolf," I mumbled softly. Embry touched my cheek and then kissed my lips. I opened my eyes and then he smiled at me as we stood in the middle of the living room in each other's arms. "Why must you do this to me at this time in the morning?"

"That is because I hate to leave you alone when I am at work and you are sleeping," Embry said. Edward cleared his throat and the two of us looked at him.

"Allison, Caius is asking if and when you will return to your house in France and to be with Felix once more. I am not sure how he learned of your separation with Felix in the first place," Edward said.

"I told him what happened," I said and went to get something to eat. "He knows of Felix being with Kassi and that I am going to file for divorce if he does not drop that slut. Caius even agrees that is the best choice for me and Felix."

"I thought you were going to keep it from the Volturi that the two of you are no longer together?" Edward asked. I rummaged through the fridge to find my favorite soda in the back of the fridge. Edward looked at Embry and then at me when I entered the living room. His eyes got bigger when he looked at my abdomen and he fell into the nearest empty chair.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"Tell me what I am seeing is not true," Edward said softly. I looked at my stomach and then lifted my shirt to see I had a baby bump again. "Is it Embry's baby or is Felix's baby?"

"It is Felix's baby," Embry said as he got his shirt on and then went to get his boots. I sat on the couch and opened my laptop.

"Does the idiot know it is his child?" Edward asked.

"No, he was too busy with Kassi when I was going to tell him. I could change my name and start anew, Embry. Then we could remain together forever and Felix can remain with Kassi," I said. Embry walked over to look at the screen and I pointed to what I was reading in my email from a fellow private investigator that I made friends with ten years ago.

"Do you think it will work better that way and then you will be happier?" Embry asked. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"To be with you forever will make me very happy," I said. Edward groaned and he messaged his temples with his fingers.

"Then we can do that route and then we can be together for as long as we both shall live. I am heading out to work and then we can go over to Jacob's place to have dinner. I will be back around four thirty to change and then we will be there at five," Embry said as he kissed my head and then went out the front door. I emailed my friend to start the process and then went to get dressed for my day of shopping for important things.

"Allison, you cannot hide from the man just because he chose another woman over you and he married you first. That is completely wrong for you to do," Edward said when he saw me toss clothes out of the bedroom door and then emerge in a pair of jeans, a black tank top, a Hurley hoodie and a pair of Union Bay shoes. I pulled my hair back into a bun and then grabbed my car keys.

"Edward, I am doing what I feel is best and that means to disappear from that side of the family. I will not live in that kind life and be the second woman that is like a leash to him," I said. Edward stood outside the door as I locked it and then went to my car. Edward stood in front of the driver side door to block my way in.

"You are hiding something from everyone and it is not about Felix being with Kassi. Tell me what it is, seeing as how you know how to block your mind from me now," Edward said. I adjusted the strap of my messenger bag and then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why is it now that you are trying to know everything that I am doing now? What is it that is telling you to butt into my life and be annoying?" I asked. Edward lifted his eyebrow and I growled at him.

"Tell me and then we can see what is going to be the best outcome of the situation," Edward said. "Besides, it seems to be only you that have problems with your life since you are still sixteen."

"So, you are still seventeen and you are full of problems," I said. Edward smiled and then put his hand on the top of my head like he did when I was a little girl.

"Tell your big brother what seems to be bothering you right now," Edward said.

"The baby is not actually Felix's baby, but it is actually Embry's baby from the night the week before the wedding. I told Embry and he was really excited to see that he was going to be a daddy and we agreed to not tell people the truth of the baby's true parentage," I said. Edward slid his hand to my cheek and then kissed my forehead.

"Does anyone in France or Italy know of this?" Edward asked.

"Just you, me, and Embry know of this. Until we get me to disappear, I will have to keep this a secret and it is not an easy secret to keep from this side of the family," I said. Edward let me into the car and whispered something in my ear before he went to his car and drove on home. I went shopping and froze in the clothing aisle when I felt a movement in my stomach just like Bella did with Reneesme. The movement stopped and then I went on with my shopping. It was around one o'clock when I got the things I bought to the apartment before I went to check the answering machine. The first message was from Carlisle about how I was doing in Forks and in a small apartment with Embry.

'Allison, Edward informed me of his visit to see you and Embry and said that the two of you were doing fine. He seemed to be a little distracted when went to go see Bella. Give me a call when you get this or come on by the house,' Carlisle said in his message. The next message was from Felix and he sounded a little worried.

'Hello, Allison, look I know we had a fight the day before you flew out and then you felt like you were being replaced by Kassi. Also, I know that you want to divorce me if I do not leave Kassi and we if go with the divorce then you will live in Forks with Embry. I am sorry for what has been happening and I want you to know that if we do get a divorce, I want to have our house here in France. Give me a call when you get this and we can discuss the settlement of our divorce,' Felix said. I threw my plastic cup at the wall and then tried to hold in my scream at the top of my lungs. Before my temper took me over, I grabbed my bag and car keys and then drove over to the Cullens' house. Jasper opened the door and let me into the house. I went to Edward's room and he stared at me when I slammed the door to his room with a copy of the message Felix left me in my hand.

"Felix has no feelings left for me and he is not going to like what I am going to do with him when I sign the papers to change who I was!" I shouted. Edward took the CD and popped it into his computer to listen to it completely. He turned the computer off when he was done and the wheeled his chair to sit in front of me to keep me calm. I was gripping the side arm rests of the chair and then gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Try to remain calm so as not to harm the baby. Now, tell me exactly what happened to get him to say all of this to you," Edward said. I recalled what was discussed between Felix and me before my flight out of Europe and then what Felix meant by what he said in the message. Edward put his chin in his hands and then took a moment to think over what I just told him.

"Edward, I cannot let him take everything that I earned from all the paintings I sold over the years! The money and the estate are right fully mine and it has never been under Felix's name!" I exclaimed. Edward rubbed his hands on my shoulders and tried to get to stop screaming. Tears fell down my cheeks and I began to sob for the loss of Felix's love he once had for me when we first got married and began our immortal life together.

"Allie-bear, you cannot let this get to you when you are not able to control how his true nature is. Give it sometime and put the paperwork in to make yourself disappear for some time and let him do a search party for you when you take all the money and leave him with nothing to his name. I think Kassi will leave him if he has nothing to his name and is no longer rich," Edward said. I got up and went to the door that opened up to the woods in the backyard. A memory of when we arrived at the house those many times with Felix and me played like a movie and it made me cry more and more.

"What is there to do when the man you marry first leaves you for a woman that is younger than you by centuries and does not have too many problems? Felix does not love me anymore and he wants to take all the money I earned through all the time we spent together and all the paintings I did that were based off of our love with each other. Do I go and get remarried and then start a new life with my new husband?" I sobbed. Edward walked up behind me and he wrapped his arms around me like he did after father died long ago.

"Allison, I believe he should be left behind and then you will be happier with another person. Marry Embry and raise this baby with him and be a happy family like I was with Bella and Reneesme. We can have a private wedding here and then you can go house hunting like a normal human family would do. That is something that the two of us have wanted since we woke up to this long life," Edward said.

"Okay, I will marry Embry and have a happy family like I wanted as a little girl," I sniffled. Edward kissed my hair and then he held me closer.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Embry found me looking at baby names on my laptop and he went to get himself some breakfast before we went to Jacob's for a Saturday barbecue. I got up and ran to the bathroom before I puked my guts out again for the third time that morning. Embry ran into the bathroom and he held me in his arms as I cried in pain from the acid and my breakfast coming back up. I had never felt this feeling when I was pregnant before with my other children and it was starting to make me worried. Embry caressed my head as he held me in his arms and cooed to me like I was a little girl that had a nightmare.

"Embry, I think I should see Carlisle about this and see if I am okay," I sobbed. Embry kissed my hair and then he took a deep breath before he answered me.

"We will call Edward and then tell him that we will be at his house to Carlisle after nine. That will give us time to make it to the barbecue and time to think over what happens," Embry said. I curled closer to him as he remained on the floor and then waited for me to stop puking anything in my stomach. It was seven fifteen when we went to the kitchen and call Edward, when there was a knock and then the doorbell. Embry sat me at the kitchen table when he went to answer the door. Something made a loud boom and Embry went flying into our bedroom. I ran to see Felix standing at the doorway with Kassi at his side.

"Grab them and they are to be taken to see Caius," Felix said. I ran to grab Embry and make a run for it when Felix grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to the door. Kassi went to go get Embry, who was passed out on the floor from hitting the wall, and she dragged him to a limousine parked next to my Prius. Felix had me put in the back with Embry and they drove off to the airport. I cradled Embry's head in my arms and kissed his forehead.

"How were you able to find me?" I asked.

"You think I did not know when the money was transferred to another account made in Washington? I tracked the address to the one you live in currently and then had the pilot fly us over here to get you. Did you really think I would let you leave me with all the money we made together over the long period of time we spent together? Allie-baby, you have to work a little harder to leave me with no money and to make yourself a completely new person to marry the mongrel that created that thing in you," Felix said.

"You signed the divorce papers and we made a deal on what each of us would get! I got most of the money I made off of the paintings we sold! How can you tell me that I was trying to rob you of your share?" I sobbed.

"Your share that you made is most of the money, my pet! I wanted to have half of what had been in the account we froze and saved over these past centuries!" Felix growled. Kassi touched Felix's cheek and then kissed his lips.

"Relax, my love, you cannot be angry when you are driving the car. Shall we put the screen up and then I will relieve some of your stress?" Kassi purred. Felix pressed a button and then left me to sit in silence to listen to Felix moan as Kassi made him happy. Embry slowly began to wake up and then he sat up when he saw where we were. We hugged each other and then Embry put his hand on my abdomen.

"Are you or the baby hurt?" Embry asked. I shook my head and then cried into his arms. Embry kissed the top of my head and he played with my hair as we sat in silence.

* * *

Hours Later

I walked out of the bathroom in a pair of dress pants, high-heeled boots, and a red blouse when I saw Embry put his belt on. He wore a pair of black dress pants, dress shoes, and a white dress shirt. Felix and Kassi lead us to the main area and Caius was seated in his seat when we entered the room. When he saw Embry at my side and his hand in mine, Caius got off his seat and rushed over to me. Caius smacked me across the face with no emotion in his face. Embry caught me before I hit the floor.

"Have I taught you nothing about never abandoning your family for another family? What have I done to deserve this kind of behavior from someone like you of all people? Now look at you, I find you in the arms of this animal and you have conceived that mongrel that is growing in you like a parasite that is neither human nor vampire," Caius said.

"I am sorry, father, but I cannot remain with Felix with him chasing after that slut he calls his love. Please forgive my insolent behavior of not informing you of my separation from Felix and my new love for Embry Call," I said. Caius pulled me into his arms and he kissed my cheek.

"Never try to disappear from me like that ever again, my sweet. You scared me and your mother very much," Caius whispered into my ear. He let me go and then looked at Embry with a curious look on his face. "Are you the father of this child that my daughter is carrying?"

"Yes, sir, that child is my child," Embry said with a bow. Caius smiled at Embry's manners to him and then put an arm around my waist.

"You seemed to have chosen this one quite well, Allison. Are you going to hold and protect my little flower for as long as you live?" Caius said. Embry stood up and he smiled at me.

"I shall protect her for as long as I live," Embry said. Caius gently pushed me to Embry and then smiled at us together.

"I accept your engagement to my daughter, but if you hurt her like Felix did, I will cut your head off and then serve it to Allison on a silver platter," Caius said.

"Father," I gasped. Embry put his hand on my abdomen and smiled at me.

"I will make sure not to hurt like Felix did or at all," Embry said. Caius put his arm around Embry's shoulders and then he laughed.

"You are going to make me laugh until I cannot laugh anymore," Caius said.

* * *

I sat in the plane with Embry sleeping in the bed and then the flight attendant came over with some drinks for me. I was thinking over what Caius said to me before I got onto the plane. He told me that the longer that I do not consume blood from any source, the faster I become a human once more. I grabbed the plane phone and then dialed the number to Carlisle's house. Carlisle answered the phone not long after the second ring.

"Carlisle, do you know if it is possible for a vampire to become a human again after so long as vampire?" I asked.

"I am not sure if that is possible for a normal vampire. But, for someone like you and Edward, I am sure if you two do not consume blood regularly, then it is possible," Carlisle said.

"What do you believe would be the signs of that happening?" I asked.

"Well, I would saw pregnancies not being like your previous ones. You sleep regularly and have a normal circadian rhythm. There also might be the wanting to eat more human food more than the wanting for blood," Carlisle said. "Why are you asking me this, Allison?"

"I just needed some insight on what might be happening to me," I said.

"Allison, are you telling me that you are experiencing these symptoms?" Carlisle asked.

"I am experiencing everything that you just said to me. I am not sure I will be able to survive a week as a human after so long as a vampire and the fact I should be a decomposed corpse in the ground. I am a little scared, Carlisle," I said.

"When you arrive back home, come to my house and we will talk this over and run a few tests to see what is going on," Carlisle said. We hung up the phone and then I went to join Embry on the bed. His hair was now starting to curl now that he was growing it out a little more. I put my head on his chest and then twirled my fingers around his curls as sleep began to fall onto my eyes.


	4. Chapter 8 & 9

Chapter Eight

Carlisle was standing at the front door when the driver pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's humble abode. Embry helped me out of the car and he held my arm as we walked up the stairs. Edward was watching from the front window and he had a worried look on his face. Bella gasped when she saw my white face and my sad green eyes when we entered the house. Embry picked me up in his arms when I could no longer walk. Carlisle led us to the lab in the basement and he told Embry to put me on the table.

"First, I have to connect Allison to a blood bag and then we can commence with the tests. Embry, I need you to keep Allison alert and awake through the process," Carlisle said. Embry kissed my knuckles and he held it in his hands as Carlisle put the needle in my arm. I squeaked when he turned the tourniquet on and then let the blood drip into the tube.

"What is the first test you are to do?" Embry asked. Carlisle did not answer Embry right away and that made him nervous.

"Sweetheart, I am sure he needs a little quiet at first," I said softly. Embry smiled and he messaged my hand. My other hand was on my stomach to make sure the baby was still in me. Carlisle drew some of my blood and then went to do some tests on it.

"Do you remember the first day we met each other?" Embry asked to make some small talk.

"I do remember that was the day I had gone for a run in the forest and there you were, sitting in the meadow all by yourself. I saw that you were enjoying the peace and quiet out in the meadow and then decided to leave you to the peace you had found in that place," I said. Embry chuckled and then he kissed my hand again.

"No, I meant the day you went to Jacob's house for the cookout and you were quiet for most of the time. You looked cute in your shirt that said bite me," Embry said. I gasped when Carlisle put a needle in my shoulder and did something.

"That was cold," I muttered. Carlisle kissed my forehead and then went to do another test on it. He returned to the table with a relieved look on his face.

"Congratulations Allison, you are becoming a human again. It would seem that now that you are able to control your witch powers that you are starting to lose your powers as a vampire and starting to become a witch. The good thing is that you are still an immortal with the remaining vampire antigens that seemed to stick to the witch blood that is flowing through you right now," Carlisle said.

"What am I going to tell mother and father?" I asked.

"Let me tell them and we shall see what happens from there," Carlisle said. He took the needle out of my arm and then let Embry carry me to the living room. Edward was seated at the piano and I wobbled my way over to him. I kissed his cheek and then he put his arm through mine as we sat at the piano.

"Allie-bear, I heard Carlisle say you are becoming a fully-fledged witch," Edward said.

"Yes, I am starting to become a witch just like momma predicted," I said.

"What will that mean for your baby?"

"I am not sure, Eddie-bear, which is something that cannot be taken lightly. I was thinking of naming the baby, Edmund Aloysius Call. What do you think to that?"

"That sounds like father's name and the name you wanted to name the dog we got for your fifth birth day. With that name, the baby will have the initials EAC like a disease."

"Do not be mean to my baby!"

"I am just playing with you! What if the baby is a girl?"

"Then she will be named Evelyn Rose Call, and she will get my middle name and mother's first name. I miss momma now that I am thinking of naming my baby after her."

"Maybe you and I can go on a car trip to visit their graves."

"That sounds very nice, Edward."

Edward started to play the song that mother taught us as little children and I smiled as I imagined mother and father dancing to the song as Edward and I practiced. I saw their happy faces light up after a long day of work and they were enjoying time with the family. Mother had her brown hair; she passed on to Edward; down to show off the curls she passed on to me. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at father and his now clean face. I saw him kiss mother and then smile at me with the bright green eyes that Edward once had. Father's blonde hair was in a small ponytail and it moved just like a tail when he danced. Tears came to my eyes when I thought of how mother and father never got to see their grandchildren or see the weddings of Edward and me. The room was silent and then I felt Edward wipe my tears form my cheeks with a tissue from the tissue boxes next to him.

"You are crying like when father told you that he was sick," Edward muttered.

"Life would have been much different if father had not died and then I wouldn't have gone to Italy for school. We would have had a different life and we would not be where we are today," I muttered. Edward kissed my forehead and then put his arms around me.

* * *

Jacob's House

One Week Later

Embry hugged Jacob when we went into the backyard and saw that everyone was there for the barbecue. The new members were there with their mates and families. The pack had gotten bigger over the past few months and we were starting to have to make another reservation for us to all fit in the Forks area. I went to greet Reneesme and then help her with some things.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better this week for the barbecue, Aunt Allison," Reneesme said as we went to get the drinks from the kitchen.

"I did not want to get the other children sick if I had something contagious," I giggled. Caius had sent a letter to me earlier that week informing me that I am still his daughter no matter if I am a witch now. He was pleased to know that I was still immortal and still had the vampire antigens he gave me when I became his daughter. Embry brought the grilled food to the table and he nuzzled his face against my neck.

"You smell really good today, did I forget to tell you that?" Embry teased. I bumped him with my hip and then went to put the drinks away. Some of the new pack member mates walked over to me and they talked about how much I have gotten bigger with the baby. I laughed when my best friend, Samantha, tried to put her ear to my stomach. Embry was with Jacob by the grill with a beer in his hands and he was smiling at his pack members. Everyone stopped talking when they saw Sam and Emily walked into the yard with a tray of food and a bag that looked like a present. I watched Sam walk over to Jacob and Embry with Paul and a few other pack members not far behind them. Jacob motioned for me to walk over to him and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"This is the bride to be and the mother to be, we are throwing this party for this lady. Allison is no longer a vampire, but a witch just like she was supposed to be many years ago, and it was her idea to invite your pack over and enjoy the food. Try not to start a fight with anyone and enjoy what has been provided," Jacob said. I smiled as Sam looked at my now tan skin and he shook my hand. He was shocked to feel I had a normal temperature like a human and smiled really big when he took a deep breath and smelled no large amount of vampire smell on me.

"I was surprised to get an invite from your pack," Sam said.

"You are still family no matter if we are part of different packs. All of us share a common bond of the mother wolf in our bloods," I said.

"Spoken like a true witch," Sam said. He went to get something to eat and I looked up at Jacob with a worried look on my face. Embry handed me a bottle of water and he went to get me something to eat. I saw the worry on his face when he went to stand next to the people he used to call brothers not long ago. Reneesme walked over to get some more food off the grill and I helped her carry it to the table. Everyone went back to his or her conversations and then we commenced in the party games. The children ran over to me and they pulled me to play with them. I giggled as we played and go seek and then played red rover with some of the parents. Embry smiled as he watched me play with the children and be the happiest I had been in years.

"How is it with Allison to be your wife soon and to find out she is now immortal and a human?" Sam asked Embry. Emily joined me in the game of red rover and the children attacked her when she was called over.

"Allison was still amazing as a vampire and she will always be amazing when we are still this age in fifty years. Why are you asking me this question, Sam? Is there something you are trying to tell me about my bride to be?" Embry said stiffly.

"Embry, beware of her and make sure she does not do anything to harm you," Sam said. "Witches are not people that can be trusted easily with their abilities to control certain things."

"Take that back about Allison! She would never do anything to harm one of my pack members just out the blue! What gives you the goddamn right to say that about my mate?" Embry growled. I stopped and looked over to Sam and Embry to see Embry had his fists balled up at his side. Emily and I ran over to separate the guys from each other.

"A witch is just like her ancestors and they all are wicked on the inside and are not to be trusted," Sam said. Emily pulled on Sam's arm just as Paul was walking up to his alpha. I was planted in front of Embry to keep him from charging at Sam. Jacob was standing by the table Reneesme was seated at as he waited for someone to pounce at each other.

"Embry, just let him talk like that and then he will learn what my family is like," I cooed. Embry unfurled his fists and he pulled me into his arms.

"You see what I mean? She used her powers to calm him down so quickly," Sam said. Embry growled and then he ran at Sam. Jacob made in time to stop Embry and throw him back.

"Sam, you and your pack has ruined your stay right now. Please leave my territory and do not return unless you are invited back on my territory," Jacob said nicely. I was trying to calm Embry back down and he was clutching the table as Sam and his pack the house. Reneesme told everyone to go back to his or her fun and we would open presents inside later in the afternoon. Jacob motioned for Embry and me to walk into the house for a private conversation. I sat on a chair at the island in the kitchen as Jacob got Embry a beer from the refrigerator.

"What in the hell was it that told you to start a fight with Sam of all people to start a fight with?" Jacob asked. I sat in silence as Embry tried to think before he spoke the answer.

"I wanted him to stop saying that crap about Allison being a witch," Embry said.

"You are my second in command, Embry, and that means that you cannot go around starting fights with people. Seth is third and he does not even try to start fights like that and his sister is fourth and the two of them are well behaved. Is there something that you are not telling me about your sudden wanting to fight everyone that does Allison wrong?" Jacob said. I took Embry's hand in mine and he gave me a sad look.

"Jacob, Embry is scared that the baby will face a hard time with me as a witch and Embry a werewolf. That would make it harder for the baby to lead a normal life plus the fact he may be teased at school and the fact I was once a vampire. That has been on his mind since we learned of me being human again with those few added details," I said. Embry put his forehead on the top of my head and then he took a deep ragged breath. "Hush, my sweet, it is going to be alright now."

"Is there anything I can do for you two to ease the burden of the child right now?" Jacob asked.

"No, we can handle the baby right now," I said. Embry composed himself before we went outside to rejoin everyone. Reneesme pulled me over to the table that held the presents for the baby and us.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Embry found a sturdy job at the police station on the new reservation just a week before Billy moved into the house we pitched in to get built just for him. I became an art and mythology teacher at the new schools that was built from the money that I donated to build the schools for the children. Jacob was excited to see the pack finally have a place to call home and for the children to have a great education. He bought the mechanic shop right off of the main road that lead from Forks and La Push. I was able to buy the local restaurant to help some of the other people have a place to enjoy some great foreign food without having to leave the country. We built a house to start our family when the baby is born. Embry came to visit me at the school when we were on our lunch break. I was writing something on the board for my next mythology class when Embry walked into the classroom quietly and sat in one of the desks.

"It has been a long time since I was last in a desk with a beautiful teacher standing at the front of the room," I heard Embry say. I turned to him and saw he had a bouquet of flowers for me on my desk. He got up and walked over to give me a kiss. "I have always wanted to kiss my history teacher when there was no one looking."

"Well, I am not your history teacher and you are not allowed to be here during break or after school hours. Aren't you supposed to be at work today with Alex?" I said. Embry ran his finger over my lips and then smiled at me.

"I got off early today and that allowed me some time to come see my darling mate and see how she is doing," Embry said. I heard the sigh of some of the young girls at my door when they saw me with Embry.

"I am honored to have you come and see me during your free time, sweetie. But, you are needed back at the house to get the nursery painted with its prime layer before I go in and do my thing," I said. Embry pulled me close to him and he twirled my hair around his fingers as he leaned against my desk.

"I finished before I came to see you, my love. It is drying right now as we speak," Embry purred like a puppy that wanted appraisal. I giggled as he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. The baby made us stay an arm's length apart from each other. "He is always getting in the way of your happy time together."

"Just think that we are going to be parents soon and it is going to be a baby girl," I said.

"I think the baby will be a boy and then the next one we have will be a girl," Embry said. I poked his nose and kissed his forehead.

"Sweetheart, you know it is going to be a girl and we are going to be great parents to this little girl," I giggled. Embry stood up and he kissed my nose gently, making the girls swoon at me getting kissed and not them.

"Well, do not forget to pick up some things from Jacob's shop and then I will have dinner ready at home," Embry said. He held my hand as he slowly walked away from where I was standing. The bell rang for the end of lunch and the hallway began to become filled with teenage laughter and shouting. I watched Embry disappear into the crowd of teenagers as my next class entered the room to get into their seats.

"Okay class, today we are going to talk about the history of vampires and how each one is different from the other. Who can tell me what they know about vampires?" I said to the class once everyone was seated. A few hands went up to start the discussion for the day. They told me everything I learned about the vampires before I had become one.

"Is it true that vampires are not allowed out in sunlight because they burn in the direct light?" one student asked. I sat on the edge of my desk and then smiled at them.

"When I was a vampire not too long ago, I was able to go out in the sunlight and not get burned. The story of the vampires burning in sunlight only happens to those that are not accustomed to the sunlight, such as the Volturi. They live in the ground under the town they found in Italy and they have not come up since then. I lived in a house in France for many years and the windows were always open because we lived in the countryside.

"Many mythologists believe that the vampires are easily killed by a stack to the heart and holy water. A vampire that was tired of being chased created these myths and he faked his death when one person staked him. They only way to kill a vampire is to rip their head off and then burn the corpse so they do not come back. Many vampires have developed a hard epidermis to protect themselves from the stakes and making it hard for their head to be ripped off. A vampire does not have a weakness of garlic, and a vampire too created that. Basically, what you need to know, my dear little pups, is that a vampire is the best toy to play with when you want a toy that will not break or die when you play with it," I said.

"How did you change from human to vampire to a witch?" another student asked.

"My heritage is more prominent in me than in my brother and he became a vampire before I did. I am more of a witch than my own big brother. For me becoming a vampire just allowed for my powers to settle in more and then it helped me learn to control it. There may be a few of you in this room that may have witches in your ancestry somewhere in your family tree. DO not consider this a bad thing, but a great thing because that allows you to do more for other people in your life and in our pack," I said.

"Now, turn to page one hundred and eighty two in your textbook and do the chapter questions. Whatever you do not finish in class, that means you have to have them done for class the next time we meet," I said. The students got their books out and went to work on their work. I went to grade a few more papers and then check my email. There was an email from Felix about the last painting he had kept and he wanted to know if I had wanted it. I looked at the photo he took and then saw it was the painting of Felix and me the day we got married. My heart dropped to there was a picture of Felix and Kassi's wedding day on the wall right where the painting was hanging.

* * *

Hours Later

Jacob was under a truck when I went to get what Embry told me to get from him. I sat on his stool and then looked at his clipboard as I waited for him to emerge from the belly of the truck. Jacob grunted as he tried to find the source of the truck's problem and he emerged from the under belly of the truck. He smiled when he saw me seated on his stool next to his tool chest.

"So, he sent you to get the thing he wants to use for the baby's room? He could have come and got it himself," Jacob said as he led me to his office. I followed him and then remained at the door as he got an envelope from his desk. Jacob handed it to me and then kissed my cheek.

"Jacob, I am going to have to plan a trip to France for a few days. Do you mind allowing me and Embry going to France to settle a few things of my divorce from Felix?" I said. Jacob leaned against his desk and gave me a confused look.

"What is it you have to do now? Also, it is not good for a pregnant woman to be flying when her due date is just around the corner," Jacob said. I sighed and then shook my head.

"Jacob, I have to finalize some things between me and Felix before we move on with our lives. I can make the trip to France and back with Embry alright. Also, I am already overdue with the baby anyways," I said.

"That does not make me feel any better, Allison."

"Jacob, I am just trying to make sure there is nothing that is going to interfere with my life with Embry. This trip will be the last one and it will be the best one I will have since it is the last one."

"I am not sure you should go with the baby not here yet. That is all I am going to say about this matter."

"Jacob, I am not going to have the baby while I am on the plane! I am going to be fine if Embry is with me when we take the jet over to France."

"I said no, Allison, and I mean no."

"Fine, are you still coming over for dinner this Saturday?"

"I will be there and will bring over desert as promised."

I grabbed my bag from the chair and kissed Jacob's cheek before I went to my car. As I was pulling out of the parking lot, I got a call from Edward on my cell phone. I had to ignore the cell phone call as I was driving back to my own house. My mind went to Embry waiting at home in his pajamas and with a bottle of wine opened up for us to share, even though I am not allowed to have any wine. I pulled into the driveway and saw Embry waiting at the front door with a large smile on his face when I got out the car. He walked over to help me with my stuff and he kissed my cheek. We went into the house into the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread. I waited for him to put my things down and close the before I jumped and pulled him to me. Embry smiled as we shared a passionate kiss and he pushed me against the wall.

"God, I have wanted to kiss you all day like this," Embry purred against my lips. I looked at him as he tried to keep from taking me to the bedroom. "I wish I could do all the things we used to do before we learned you were pregnant. You are just so sexy right now that it is killing me not to have you."

"Embry, you are going to burn the spaghetti if you just leave the stove on for too long," I said. Embry ran to the kitchen to check on the spaghetti and then he popped is head back into the hallway. I walked over to him and then kissed his cheek as I went into the living room. Embry went to get us our dinner as I turned the television to watch the news. I sat in my favorite spot on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me when Embry came into the room with a bowl of spaghetti. He sat next to me and he put his arm around my shoulders as we caught up on the news. Embry rubbed my stomach and he smiled when the baby kicked his hand.

"We are going to have handful with this little pup," Embry said. I smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder.

"I think we should name the baby Evelyn Rose Call," I muttered. Embry kissed the top of my head and he softly chuckled at my request. The house phone rang and I jumped to answer it.

"Allison Evelyn Masen, why have you not picked up my calls today?" Edward exclaimed once I answered the phone. Embry turned the television off and he laughed at Edward's anger to me. I punched his arm and then put my bowl on the coffee table in front of us.

"What do you want from me now, Edward?" I asked. Embry went to get himself something to drink while I talked to my angry brother.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you all day to talk about the plans for the wedding coming up. Which brings me to the question of what the date the wedding is going to be," Edward said. I covered my eyes with my hand and then tried to hold in a growl.

"Edward, can we please talk about this at a later date. I just got home from work not too long ago and I am exhausted," I said. There was a snarl on the other end of the line and I jumped when there was a loud bang of some sort.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR YOU SIT ON YOUR BUTT TO PICK A WEDDING DATE! YOU ARE ALREADY PAST YOUR DUE DATE WITH THE BABY AS IT IS!" Edward shouted at me. Embry roared from the kitchen and he was in the room in a matter of minutes when I squeaked at being yelled at.

"I cannot pick a date for the wedding when I am busy with work and waiting for the baby to arrive," I said. Embry was on his knees in front of me as he gave me a pitiful puppy dogface. I touched his cheek and then smiled at him. He kissed the palm of my hand and took a deep breath of my scent.

"Come to Carlisle's house so you and I can talk," Edward said. I looked at the clock and then sighed, as I got ready to get up from the couch. Embry helped me up and he held me in his arms for a minute. "Allison, stop thinking of how nice it is to be in Embry's arms as he rubs your back. It is starting to make me sick just hearing you think it."

"Ten to fifteen minutes," I said and then hung up the phone. Embry lifted my chin to touch my lips with his lips and then he kissed my forehead. "I hate it when he goes all commandos on me about things like this."

"Let's go get our shoes on and then we will go and see what it is Edward wants from you," Embry said. I waddled to the front door to get my shoes on, when I felt an odd feeling from the baby. It made me sit on the bench by the front door and make me catch my breath before I dared myself to get back up. Embry found me on the bench and he kneeled down to help me with my shoes.

"Allison, you have to take it easy, since you are past your due date," Embry said. He helped me get onto my feet and then he helped me to the car. I tried to protest that I was still able to drive when Embry tried to get me into the passenger seat. We poked fun at each other as we were heading to the Cullens' house. I was surprised to see Alice and Jasper waiting for us on the front porch. Alice bounced down the stairs to help me out of the car as Embry went to open the door for us.

"I knew you would come even though Edward was not very nice about you coming here to see what I have to show you," Alice said as we walked into the house. Jasper put a blindfold around Embry's eyes and put one around my eyes. The two of us were then lead into a section of the house that I heard people telling each other to be quiet. The blindfolds were removed and everyone shouted surprise. I smiled to see all of the Cullens with Jacob and Reneesme there and they were clapping.

"What is all this for?" Embry asked as he put his arm around my waist. Alice brought over a present and she kissed my cheek. The present looked like it had clothes in it and it was a fairly medium sized box.

"This is for the baby when she gets here at last," Bella said. I opened the box to see baby girl clothes in the box with a few things that were photos of Embry and me together.

"Thank you very much," Embry said while I remained speechless for a moment. I put the box on the table next to me and then looked to see Carlisle and Esme walking over to us. They had a present in their hands and it looked like it was dress of some sort. Alice pulled Jasper to stand next to Esme and Carlisle as they presented it to us.

"This was picked out by all of us and we would love for you to accept this from us as a wedding present," Esme said with a big smile. Alice opened it and I saw it was a tuxedo with a wedding dress behind it. I reached for the dress to have Alice swat my hand with a big smile on her face.

"No touching or seeing them until I say you can," Alice said as she went to put them away. I smiled at Embry and he rubbed my shoulder. Bella gave me a hug as Edward gave Embry an envelope.

"This is for the baby and for the baby to start off with something that will last," Edward said. Embry opened the envelope to see it was a savings account for the baby and was to be used for emergencies and for college. I smiled at my brother and then put my hand on his cheek as he put one hand on the baby. "This baby is the most special of all of my nieces and nephews because she is to be the one to pass on the family powers like her mother. I want this baby to have a great life even though she is not growing up like her older brothers did. I love you, Allison, and you are my favorite baby sister."

"That is because I am your only baby sister," I giggled. Edward kissed my forehead and I saw my daughter playing in the woods with an animal that did not look like a wolf I knew. We broke apart to see there was a puddle of water on the floor. "Crap, this cannot be happening right now. EMBRY, DO SOMETHING QUICK!"

"Allison, you need to remain calm," Carlisle said. I threw a chair at him and then growled.

"How am I supposed to remain calm when my water broke and I am already past due with the baby? I am going into labor," I growled. Embry pulled me to him and he held me as I threw a tantrum for a few minutes.

"Jacob, get my car ready in five minutes," Embry said. Jacob took Embry's keys and he went to get the car ready. The Cullens ran to get some things for me, but Embry told them to leave the room for a minute. I cried into my hands as Embry cooed to me and he kissed my hair.

"What if we are not able to keep the baby out of harm's way and the baby gets hurt? What if the baby does not make it since the baby is already late as it?" I sobbed. Embry took my left hand and lifted my chin to look at him.

"Allison, we are to be parents and we are about to get married soon. Also, we have a whole pack that will help us take care of this little witch. Nothing will keep us from being a family like we have planned for," Embry said. He kissed my hand and then he led me to the car that was parked at the front of the house.

* * *

Hours Later

I screamed as I clutched the bed rails and Embry was trying to get me to stop screaming. The doctor was not to come back for another hour or so to check up on me. Embry tried to get me to stop screaming because he said it would scare the baby to not come out. I laughed at Embry and then touched his worried face. Jacob entered the room with a bottle of water for Embry. Reneesme sat on the edge of the bed and she took one of my hands in her hands.

"How are you feeling, Allison?" Reneesme asked me. I smiled at her and then at Jacob.

"I am feeling great right about now since my last contraction was a few minutes ago. Where are your father and the rest of his family?" I said.

"They are waiting in the waiting room and they are a little restless," Reneesme giggled. I smiled and then took a deep breath.

"Come in, Eddie-bear," I said. Edward opened the door and he tried to smile at me to hide his fear. "I am going to fine after I have the baby. So, stop being a butt by thinking all of the horrible things that you think might happen to me."

"Allison, you cannot tell me to remain calm when you are the one in the hospital bed and you are the one that is the hospital gown," Edward said.

"Dad, she is going to be alright after she has the baby," Reneesme said.

"She knows what is going to happen after the child is born and what she will deal with when she is the one dealing with the baby when the child is going through issues that Embry does not understand! This child is going to give these two large problems that may break up their marriage just like our mother and father was like when they were still alive!" Edward said. I got out of the bed and then went to shut him up of talking about our parents like he was talking at the moment. Embry and Jacob shouted at me just as I had my hands on Edward's throat and began to choke him as hard as I could.

"They were only like that because of what happened to me when I was thirteen! You were off on an adventure somewhere and I was alone to handle what had been going on. The two of them dealt with their problem and they forgave each other for what happened even though it was not their fault! I was sent to school because I was the one that killed Robert's fiancée the week before the wedding! She wanted to have me killed because Robert showed more interest to me than her and she did not like that. You do not know what it was like to be out casted by your family when they do not know what else to do with you," I screamed. Tears fell from my eyes and landed on Edward's cheek as I hovered over him with my hands on his neck. Jacob and Embry took me to the bed as another contraction came and it made me scream more. Reneesme helped her father off the floor and then out of the room just as Jacob was holding me in his arms and Embry was getting a wet towel to wipe my forehead.

"Hush, Allison, you are going to be alright," Jacob said. Embry took me in his arms and he got on the bed with me. I cried as I thought of the body that haunted me for centuries and how it looked when I was done with twisting her body in different ways like a pretzel. I saw how her hazel eyes changed colors and lost the light in them that had love for Robert, even though he was an evil man. Jacob wiped my forehead and he then rubbed my shoulder when I screamed in pain.

"Get the doctor in here," Embry said. Jacob pressed the button to get the doctor and then went to check on Reneesme. I held onto Embry, as my body felt like it would rip in two. The doctor entered the room with a few nurses and they got ready. Embry moved my pillows and then sat behind me to help me sit up and so he could keep a good hold of me when I had to push.


	5. Chapter 10, 11 & 12

Chapter Ten

Embry kissed my lips when I woke up the next morning and he was smiling at me, as we were on the bed together. There was no baby bump that blocked my way of being close to him and I was able to put my head on his chest. A nurse came in with breakfast and the doctor came in with our baby. I sat up to see our darling baby was a beautiful child with dark skin and little black curls that made the baby even more beautiful. Embry sat up and he went to use the restroom as I was handed my baby.

"Hello, my darling little girl, you are so beautiful," I whispered to my daughter. The doctor smiled as he checked my charts for this morning. A nurse walked over to me to have my daughter's birth certificate signed with her name and her parents' name on it.

"Here is your daughter's birth certificate and it will be kept here and you will be given a copy to take with you," the nurse said. I signed the certificate and then let Embry sign it when he got out. The doctor left with the nurse once Embry signed the certificate.

"Evelyn Rose Call, born on November 15, 2012 at exactly one o' clock in the morning. Look at her beautiful curls and her flawless dark skin," Embry said. He touched Evelyn's cheek and then he kissed the top of her head. I smiled when Evelyn squirmed when Embry touched her little hand that looked like a boxing glove.

"Our darling girl has finally arrived and she is as beautiful as ever," I muttered. Embry put his forehead on my head and he took a deep breath of my scent. "Now it is time to plan for the wedding."

"Have no fear on the wedding plans," Alice said as she busted into the room with a few of the Cullens with her. I smiled as Bella, Alice and Rosalie rushed to see Evelyn by moving Embry off the bed. They smiled when they saw Evelyn yawn just as they were able to see her little face in my arms.

"What is it you were saying about the wedding plans, Alice?" Embry asked as he went to see what was brought in for our breakfast.

"Oh, I have the wedding planned out according to the tastes that you two have and based on the budget that I knew would be to your liking. The plans are in a notebook that I brought with me," Alice said. She handed the notebook to Embry and went back to playing with Evelyn. I smiled at the girls being different than their normal selves when Edward entered the room with a sad look on his face. Everyone stopped to look to see what I would do to Edward after what happened the other day. Embry was braced for when he had to jump to my rescue. I kissed Evelyn's forehead and then offered for Edward to come hold his niece.

"She won't bite unless you make her mad," I said.

"No, I will stay over here," Edward said.

"Come and hold your niece, Edward!" I growled. Edward flinched at my sudden anger and he remained at the door. Evelyn remained asleep as I looked out the window to keep from crying. "Get out of the room and do not speak to me."

"Allison, please let me explain my anger from yesterday," Edward said. I threw a cup at Edward and he ducked before it collided with his face. Evelyn was taken from my arms and then Embry was standing in my way of attacking Edward. I looked at him and then took a deep breath and he gave me Evelyn back.

"Edward, she wants you to leave the room," Embry said. Edward took a step over to me and I growled at him.

"Stay away from me and my family," I growled. Embry put his hand on my shoulder and he held me to the bed. Edward walked out of the room and he left us to discuss the wedding plans.

* * *

Days Later

Embry took our bags to our room when we got home from the hospital as I went to put Evelyn in her crib for a nap. She held onto her blanket as I put her in the crib and then went to get the baby monitor before going to my room. Embry was sprawled out on the duvet and he was trying to relax after a few nights of caring for Evelyn at the hospital with her multiple tests and other things in the night. I went to join him on the bed and he groaned when I curled into his side like a little girl. We were on the bed for what felt like ten minutes, when the doorbell rang and then Evelyn began to cry. Embry went to get the door while I went to get Evelyn.

"What is it, my darling baby girl? Mommy is right here," I said. I sat in the rocking chair and put her binky in her mouth. Embry entered the room with someone else not far behind him and I looked to see it was Jacob. He sat down next to me and he had a concerned look on his face. I looked between Embry and Jacob as I rocked Evelyn in the rocking chair.

"Allison, there seems to be an issue with Kassi and she needs your help with it. She has asked me to ask you if you would help her with it," Jacob said. I stopped the rocking chair and then looked at Jacob with an evil eye.

"What makes you think that I will help the woman who destroyed my first marriage to the man that told me he loved me for centuries? I am done with that piece of my past and I am moving on with my life by being a mother to a beautiful daughter and wife to a beautiful husband," I said. Jacob sat back against the wall and he sighed at my sudden anger to Kassi.

"Do this once and I will never ask you to this again. Besides, she is asking you to help her just this once," Jacob said. I glared at him and then stood up to Evelyn back into her crib. The boys followed me to the living room where I poured myself some wine from the wine cabinet.

"Jacob, you know the reason why I left Felix and how I fell for Embry. You know my history and my past as if it was written in a book. That should be a sign that I am not going to help the person that ruined my first marriage," I said. Embry sat next to me on the couch and he put his arm around my shoulders. Jacob sat in the loveseat that was to the left of the couch.

"Why is it you are going to help everyone else when they have worse things to you, but not to your grandniece's best friend? I mean, yes, she did take your first husband from you and show you the real him that he hid from you for centuries. But, come on Allison, she is asking for you to help her with this once and then you are not going to be asked again," Jacob said. I put my wine glass down and then went to grade a few papers that I not finished just yet. The boys continued to talk while I was in my office with the door cracked. My mind kept showing me the memories of Felix and me together and when Chari brought Kassi and Derick over to stay for a few vacations. I wiped my tears and then opened my favorite photo album that I made when I met Embry and everyone else. The phone rang not long after I reached the photo of Chari's wedding. I picked it up before it woke Evelyn up from her nap.

"Hello," I said.

"Well, to think you answered the phone first when you knew it was me," the caller said. I froze and then growled when I realized it was Felix.

"I am going to hang up now," I said.

"Stop right now! I am calling to ask for your help for Kassi. I know that you and her do not get along, but I am in need of your help to save Kassi from the terror she calls the fruit of our love," Felix said. I sat back in my chair and then fiddled with my hair for a moment.

"Felix, you have never asked for help from me or anyone unless you knew that this was something that you could not handle. Tell me what I will get out of this if I help you and Kassi with this little issue," I said. There was knock on my door and I saw that Felix was at my door. I hung up the phone and tried to not yell at him.

"Well, you look great for having a baby a few days ago. I wonder where the little child is and if he is as gorgeous as you," Felix said. I stood up and then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Tell me what I get out of this and then leave this house," I said. Embry walked in with Evelyn in his arms and she was awake even though I just out her back down.

"I am not sure why she is up, but she wants her mommy," Embry said. I smiled at him and then took Evelyn from him. "I have to go to the station real quick to see what is making the chief all upset. I will be back before you go to bed."

"Be safe and do not get in trouble with the chief," I said. We shared a quick kiss and Embry kissed the top of Evelyn's head before he headed out the door. Felix was staring at Evelyn in my arms and she was playing with my hair.

"You had a girl and not a boy?" Felix asked softly. I looked at my baby girl and she smiled at me with bright eyes.

"This is my daughter and she is going to be more fun than the boys," I said. "Have a seat while I feed her quickly."

"I am going to go and get Kassi from the car," Felix said. I went to get Evelyn's blanket and then get her sling so I could feed her. Jacob was on the phone with Reneesme when I entered the kitchen. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my face.

"You are dead if you pull this stunt ever again to me!" I growled. Jacob nodded his head and I went to sit in Evelyn's room to feed her. She began to cry when I put the blanket over her to let her eat. "Hush, sweetie, you have to drink mommy's milk to get bigger and stronger. Then you can learn all the things that I know as a witch."

Evelyn settled down and she began to eat. I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair and began to sing my mother's special lullaby. Kassi and Felix entered the room with a bassinet and it moved when it was put down. I stared at it when it had a hand pop out from under the blanket and reached for Kassi. She pulled out a baby girl that seemed to be six months older than Evelyn and looked like a good mix of Felix and Kassi.

"Oh my god," I quietly gasped.

"This is my daughter, Kalika Volturi," Felix said. I looked at the girl and saw she was pale like her father and had her mother's gold eyes.

"What do you want me to do with her if she is already six months?" I asked. Kassi hung her head and then looked at me with sad eyes. "Felix, you want me to raise her as my own? She is your daughter and Kassi really wants to raise her daughter."

"Girls are not worth the money used to raise them. I am not going to raise a girl when I already have a wife," Felix said. Kassi glared at Felix and then she punched him.

"Tell her what you told me as to why we are here!" Kassi said. Kalika laughed at her father's shocked face.

"Your baby sure has a sense of humor," I noted.

"I did not want to have a baby with Kassi when I have Jason already and I lost Eddie years ago. The fear of having another baby scared me and now that the baby is a girl makes me even more scared. Allison, you have to help me," Felix said. I switched breast for Evelyn and then patted her butt as she finished eating.

"No, I cannot help you with Kalika and with you not being able to push through your fears to make your life a little better. I will help Kassi raise the child as best as she can by letting her ask for guidance on motherly things such as what to do when Kalika decides to take piano or ballet or even both. You have to provide the help that the girls need as a father and a husband and you have to do it with the knowledge of getting over your fear of making a mistake. I have known you for centuries and you need to stop acting like you are perfect when you are not," I said as I put my bra and shirt back on to burp Evelyn. Kassi watched me swiftly burp Evelyn and she watched me put Evelyn into her sling without making a mistake.

"Why did you keep Evelyn when you learned you were pregnant with Embry's daughter?" Kassi asked. I looked at her and then motioned for them to follow me.

"I knew that Embry is the man I should start a real family with and that my time with Felix was another way for me to learn the ups and downs of marriage. He talks to me and we try to make sure we are not hurting the other person when we want to do certain things or talk about certain things. That was something that Felix and I did not have when we were together and that was communication between one another," I said. Jacob was seated at the kitchen island with a glass of scotch in his hands when we entered the kitchen.

"When is Embry getting back from the station?" Jacob asked. I took his glass and the bottle from him and poured it down the drain. Jacob gave me a shocked look when I tossed a wet rag at his face.

"Wash your face, go to the spare bedroom and sleep here since you are too drunk to drive. I will call Reneesme in a few minutes to let her know you are here still," I said. Felix had a surprised look on his face when he saw how much I had changed. "He should be back not long from now. He said the chief wanted to see him about what was making the chief upset."

"Okay," Jacob groaned as he went to the spare bedroom to sleep off the alcohol. I showed them to the living room where I put Evelyn in her automated swing and she played with her toy in silence. Kassi put Kalika in the day crib and sat with Felix in the loveseat. Felix kept staring at Evelyn as she played with her toy without making too much noise. I cleared my throat and then looked at Kassi and Felix.

"You two are in need of alone time for a little bit and then you will be able to connect with each other more than having a baby in the way of your alone time," I said. The front door opened and Embry entered the living room. He walked into the living room and he sat on the couch next to me.

"I am going to be promoted," Embry said. I smiled at him and we shared a quick kiss and a hug. Embry took Evelyn and he patted her bottom as he made little faces to her. Kassi smiled at us and then gave an angry look at Felix.

"Why can't you be like that, Felix?" Kassi growled.

"I was never like that to Allison," Felix said.

"No, you showed more love for her than you do for me and that is not the best thing to have in a relationship! You can do the things that Embry is doing and more if you just learned how to be a real father and not some man that thinks girls are not worth your time," Kassi exclaimed. "I bet Alec does not do this to the women he meets and gets to know."

"If you like him so much, then didn't you marry him?" Felix growled.

"Because I thought you were a great person and I thought you would treat me like you treated Allison when you loved her," Kassi said. I whispered for Embry to put Evelyn back to bed and to check up on Jacob before the argument got ugly.

"Well, you can always go and marry the poor man since you never signed the marriage certificate!" Felix said. I threw a rag between the two of them and then sighed. Kassi held onto her knees to keep herself from attacking Felix.

"First, it is not good to fight in front of you child because it teaches the child to fight with everyone. Second, Felix needs to grow up and Kassi needs to leave him," I said. Kassi and Felix stared at me and then hung their head in shame. "Kassi, did you not see me and Felix fight for twenty or so years before we finally broke apart? You have been with this man for a few months and you are now seeing what it took me centuries to see in him before I learned the truth. Leave him and then move on, because you were only meant to have your daughter with him and nothing more."

"How do you know that?" Kassi and Felix asked.

"I saw it in a vision not too long ago, but I did not think it would be this soon," I said with a smile. "Now, Felix, go back to France and move on. Kassi, you can stay here for a little bit and then we can see what can be done about you being a single mother."

"Okay," Kassi said with a big smile.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Felix returned to France with anger in his system and Kassi remained in the pack for a little bit before she was able to leave on her own. Embry came into Evelyn's room with a box that was wrapped up with a tag on it. I looked at him and saw he was smiling at me. Kassi was changing Kalika's diaper when she saw Embry bring the box in. Evelyn cooed as Embry kneeled next to me and he took one of my hands in his.

"This is for you, my darling," Embry said. I put Evelyn in her crib and then commenced on opening the box. The box was small and it held a ring and a matching necklace that was engraved on the back with Embry's initials and mine. The necklace had a copy of a painting of Evelyn that I did before she was born on the inside of the pendant.

"Embry Call, you are such a wonderful man," I said. Embry picked me up and then spun me around as we shared a kiss. "What have I done to deserve a man like yourself?"

"Just by being in my life," Embry said. Kassi smiled as she watched the two of us act like the way she wanted Felix to act with her. Someone knocked on the door and I looked to see Bella and Carlisle at the door with sad faces.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"It is Edward," Carlisle said. I dropped my arms and then closed my eyes before I said something else.

"Where is he at right now?" I asked.

"He said he was going home and then he drove off without telling us where," Bella said. I grabbed some of Evelyn's things and then packed a little suitcase for her.

"Kassi, stay here to help Jacob with whatever he needs while I am gone; I have a few things of premade dinners in the freezer ready to be put in the oven," I said. Embry ran after me as I ran to get a suitcase out for my things. He grabbed my hands and then held me from grabbing another thing.

"Talk to me about what it is you are about to do," Embry said.

"Sweetie, Edward is going back to our old hometown and he is going to do something that I am afraid he will do something to hurt himself and then we are not going to like the end product," I said.

"Okay, I will get our things packed and we can take Evelyn with us to go and get Edward," Embry said. I smiled and then kissed his cheek before I went to go get Evelyn ready for her first road trip. Bella ran after me into the nursery and then she grabbed my shoulders as I turned around with Evelyn in my arms.

"Allison, please bring him home in one piece," Bella said. I touched her cheek and then went to get Evelyn in her car seat. Embry was talking to Carlisle about some things that needed to be done while we were gone. I put Evelyn in and she grabbed my index finger as I was buckling her in.

"Mommy is right here," I cooed to my baby girl. Evelyn smiled and then giggled as I kissed her forehead, then went to help Embry with our suitcases. Carlisle walked over to me and he gave me a hug before I got into the car.

"You are my last hope to keep Edward from becoming the way he was before he met Bella. Please bring him home and get him to see the light again," Carlisle said. I hugged him and then he helped me into the back seat with Evelyn. Embry put the car in reverse and then we drove to my old hometown.

* * *

Edward stood in front of his old house and he stared at window that was once his bedroom when he was growing up. He imagined the good memories he had when he and his family played outside in the sun for the whole day with no worries in the world. Edward then went to the graveyard that had his parents' grave and he stood there for a few minutes before he moved to another place.

"Allison is all grown up now and she is a mother to a beautiful baby girl and she is getting married to the man of her dreams. I missed her first wedding and this wedding will not cause me to miss out on the things that happened for her first wedding. Mom, dad, I will make you proud and protect my baby sister," Edward said to the graves.

* * *

I woke up and looked around the car to see we were not far from my hometown. Embry had my hand in his hand and he was focused on the road. I smiled at him and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. Evelyn was still sleeping and she snoring a little bit.

"She sleeps just like you, baby," I giggled. Embry chuckled and then pulled me closer to him where I could curl into the crook of his arm and sleep. Our car was built by Jacob and had a center seat for when Embry and I wanted to do something like this. I liked our little Mustang with the seat in the middle.

"Evelyn sleeps more like you than she does like me," Embry said into my hair. He twirled his finger around the ends of my hair and I rubbed my hand against his thigh. "Stop teasing me like this while I am driving."

"You know you like it," I said. Embry poked my stomach and I giggled as he continued to poke my sides. "Do you think Evelyn will be a happy child like her older siblings were when they were growing up with a complex family?"

"She is going to be the happiest baby in the world with her mommy and daddy by her side for the rest of her life," Embry said. Evelyn started to cry and she threw her pacifier into the seat next to her. I hopped into the back seat to see what was wrong with her.

"Hush Evelyn, mommy is right here," I said. Evelyn reached up to me as I got her out of her car seat and then got her a bottle. Embry smiled at me from the rearview mirror as he watched me feed Evelyn without missing a beat. Evelyn's curly hair formed waves as it fell down and it tried to wrap itself around my arm and her beautiful green eyes that she somehow got from and me and her uncle.

"Allison, I have to get some more gas here soon," Embry said. "We can stop to get us something to eat when we make the stop, if that is okay with you."

"I do need to stretch my legs for a little bit," I said. Embry pulled over to the nearest gas station and I got out with Evelyn in my arms and her still drinking her bottle. I got the diaper bag out and then went to change Evelyn in the trunk of the car. Embry put gas into our car and then went to get some snacks for us to munch on later. Evelyn looked around the trunk and then she smiled at someone behind me. I looked to see an elderly woman standing next to me with a large smile on her face. Once I got Evelyn back into her pants and had her in my arms, I turned to the woman and then smiled at her.

"You look like the paintings that are in my living room," the woman said. I threw the dirty diaper away and then closed the trunk before I spoke to her.

"Do we know each other by any chance?" I asked politely. The woman looked me over and then she softly laughed at me.

"How is it you cannot recognize your own relative after so long?" the woman asked. "Your brother asked me the same question when I first saw him. The two of you look alike even though you two are not too far apart in age."

"You have seen my brother?" I asked quickly. Embry walked out and he had a grocery bag in his hands as he was looking over the gas receipt and the snack receipt. "Baby, this woman has said she has seen Edward."

"I have seen your brother and he is staying with me at my house," the woman said.

"Could you show us where your house is?" I asked.

"You can drive me home and then we will see if he is still there after his night in the cemetery visiting some deceased relatives," the woman said. Embry helped the woman into the front seat as I put Evelyn in her car seat and then got into the back. "How long have the two of you been together?"

"We have been together a year now and our daughter is only a few weeks old," Embry said. I played with Evelyn's little hands and then smiled at my precious little girl. We pulled up to a house that I had not seen in almost two centuries since I left for school in Italy.

"This is my old house and where I and Edward grew up those many years ago," I gasped. I got out of the car and then stared at the house that seemed to have never changed since I last saw it as a teenage human girl. The front door opened and then I saw Edward walk out and he looked at me with sad eyes with his hands in his pant pockets. It was like looking at him from the past when I returned home after a fight at school or when he had sad news about something. Everything around us disappeared and I was standing in front of the house with Alexander at my side the day that daddy was diagnosed with an unknown disease. I was in my favorite baby blue dress and Alexander had the kit in his hands while wearing his play clothes. Edward was wearing his school clothes and he had his hair slicked back like he did for school and for work. I stopped smiling at him as he looked at the doctor that was leaving the house with a worried look on his face. Mama smiled at the doctor as he went to his car and then went back to his office.

"Allison and Alexander, it is time to come inside now," mama said. I looked to Alexander and he motioned for me to go inside first. I ran up the stairs to see daddy was shuffling from the kitchen to his chair in the living room.

"Daddy, why was the doctor here not too long ago?" I asked. Daddy smiled at me and then motioned for me to sit with him in the chair. I ran to him and then held him close to me as tears tried to come out of my eyes.

"My little angel, you are my special little girl and you are beautiful like you mama. Allie-bear, I want you to be a good girl if something were to happen to me and make sure you go to school and marry a nice boy that will treat you like you are his precious treasure. I love you, Alexander and Edward very much, pumpkin," daddy whispered to me. I cried into his chest and the shook my head as his wheezing became a little louder.

"Daddy, you cannot leave mama all alone and you promised to walk me down the aisle when I get married. Please stay with us a little longer until Eddie finishes school and then we will watch Robert get married," I sobbed.

"Father needs to rest now, Allison," Alexander said as he pulled me from daddy.

"I love you, angel," daddy said softly as I was taken to my room. I heard Embry call my name and then I was back in the present. Edward was still on the front porch with a sad look still. I took Evelyn from Embry and then went over to my brother to get him to talk to me.

"Allison, why did you bring your family with you?" Edward asked as he reached for Evelyn's little hand. Evelyn giggled and she reached for her uncle when I handed her to him. Edward smiled at his little niece and then looked at me as she cooed to us as we got a little closer to each other.

"Edward, you cannot keep running from me when you know it is not right to run from family. Bella went berserk when you just left without telling anyone about where you would be and Carlisle says that I am your last hope of you going into the light that he wants to you to be in now that you have Bella, Reneesme and now me and Evelyn. Stop hiding and come with me into this light he is talking about to be with family and friends that love you for who you are," I said. Edward touched my cheek and he kissed my forehead before I could start crying like I always did during moments like this.

"You are the angel that father said would keep me in the light," Edward said. I began to cry at the mention of daddy again. "Allison, you have to stop thinking that father's death was your fault and then you will not cry like this ever again."

"Eddie, he died in my arms and I had the powers to keep alive a little longer!" I sobbed Embry put his hands on my shoulders and I turned around to cry into his chest.

"Let's go home now that we are all together," Embry said.

* * *

I felt Edward's cool arm around my shoulder as I slept in the front with Embry in the driver's seat. Embry had my hand in his and he was messaging the top of my hand as I was sleeping. Evelyn was asleep in her car seat in the back and I could hear her gentle breathing. The car was put into park and then a rush of people was calling out our names. Embry picked me up in his arms and he carried me into the house. My head was full of fuzz to where I was not able to focus on the people around me. I felt someone touch my forehead and then there was the sound of concern in someone's voice.

"Allison, can you tell me what it is you are feeling when I touch you?" Edward asked. I reached for the trash can and then puked into the can before anyone could get me to do anything else.

"That answers your question," Emmett said. I threw one of Evelyn's empty bottles at him and then puked again. "She still has her normal spark in her even though she is puking her guts out."

"Emmett, shut it out and leave this room before I throw you out," Edward said. I opened my eyes to see that they were no longer blind and I was able to breathe correctly.

"Leave his ignorant butt in here and he can make himself useful by taking care of Evelyn for a little bit," I said. Emmett was handed Evelyn and then was motioned to sit on the bed while Edward and Embry took me to clean myself in the bathroom. I saw my reflection in the mirror and then saw that I was not looking my greatest with my face green like a frog.

"Here we go," Edward said as he sat my on the toilet lid and then went to get me a wet wash rag.

"Embry, did I eat something I was not supposed to?" I asked. Embry smiled at me and then kissed my forehead.

"You had a vision in your sleep and then you got a little sick as we got closer to home," Embry said. I smiled and then rubbed my temples as Edward put the rag to my forehead before he went to check on Emmett with Evelyn.

"I saw Evelyn as a little girl and she was holding hands with a little boy that was like you and he was smiling up at me with gorgeous hazel eyes. I saw that the two of them were friends and that they were separated by a few years. The vision changed to when Evelyn was a young woman and she was standing with that boy, now a young man, and they were showing me their little child. Embry, I think I saw Evelyn's future husband," I said.

"Allison, we are not going to think that right now because Evelyn is just a baby and we are still planning our wedding," Embry said. I smiled at him and he rubbed his thumb over my cheek before he handed me my toothbrush and toothpaste. "Now, brush your teeth before I kiss your lips after you just puked."

I laughed at him and then commenced to brushing my teeth. Edward returned with a dirty diaper in his hands and he went to throw it away in the trashcan. Embry stood in the doorway and he talked to Emmett about our little Evelyn and how she was able to sleep in strange people's arms. I looked at Emmett to see he was scared to have her in his arms when she was that small compared to his large arms. I watched as Evelyn smiled at Emmett's fear of dropping her or crushing her in some way or another.

"Emmett, you know you would have been a great father," I said when I finished brushing my teeth. I took my daughter back and Emmett made a run for it to find Rosalie. Bella ran into the room and she attacked Edward once he stepped out of my closet.

"Never do that to me ever again," Bella exclaimed. I laughed when I saw the Bella was punching Edward's arm repeatedly in her frustration. Edward grabbed Bella's arms and then he kissed her lips to calm her down. Embry sat down next to me and then put his arm around my shoulders. Bella smiled at her husband as he pulled away from her to see her face better.

"Before you do that again, give me a hug and a kiss," Edward teased. Embry laughed and then I punched his side before Bella could get him. Evelyn yawned and then I looked to see she had hold of my index finger as she was falling asleep.

"Sleep, my baby girl, you are safe with mommy and daddy around," I whispered to my little angel.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

A Few Months Later

Alice brought the dress into the dressing room and I was out in the hallway kissing Embry before I was to be pinched and yelled at for thirty minutes. We were kissing as everyone ran in and out of the dressing room to get ready for the big day for Embry and I. Embry had my face cradled in his two hands and I had his face trapped in my own two hands as we shared a kiss. I felt him move his arms to pull me closer to him and to lift me a little higher. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the pulled him closer to me as he pushed me against the wall. Someone cleared their throat and then tapped on our shoulders. We looked to see it was Caius and Carlisle standing there with big smiles on their faces.

"It is time to get ready for the wedding," Caius said. I gave Embry another kiss as Caius led me into the dressing room. Embry was smiling as Carlisle showed him to his dressing room. Alice grabbed hold of me and she put me in a chair that was in the middle of the room as everyone ran around me and got me ready for the wedding of a lifetime. Caius walked over to me when I was done and dressed after twenty-five minutes and he smiled at me with his hand outstretched to me. I took it and hugged my father.

"I am happy to have you here to walk me down this aisle, father," I whispered.

"You are beautiful like your mother and you are my little girl," Caius said. Everyone walked down the hall to see if the men were ready to go. Caius put my veil on and he put my arm around his as we walked down the hall and went to the altar where I was to be given away. Embry was standing with is back to the arch that was the beginning of the aisle and he turned when everyone gasped and the bride's march began to play. My dress was a Victorian style dress with a simple skirt and with embroidery on the bodice. I smiled at everyone and then looked at Edward, who was standing halfway down the aisle to walk me the rest of the way and was Embry's groomsmen. Caius stopped halfway, lifted my veil and then kissed both my cheeks as he said a short prayer. Edward took my hand and he took me the rest of the way to the altar where he put my hand in Embry's and he kissed the top of my hand.

"In honor of our witch ancestry, I was asked to perform a small ceremony to unite these two lovers in our way. I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, bless these two to be together as man and wife. May heaven bless my sister, Allison Evelyn Mason Volturi, to be forever happy from this moment and for the rest of eternity at the side of this man, Embry Call," Edward said. Embry and I bowed to him as he moved two incents around the air above our heads and then stepped away. The priest walked up to us and he read us our vows after and we shared our first kiss as man and wife at the first strike of noon on my parent's wedding anniversary at the same time as they did.

"To the bride and the groom," Jacob exclaimed from the pews with Evelyn in his arms. Everyone cheered and threw flower petals into the air as Embry lead me back down the aisle. We got to his dressing room and he pulled my face to his to have a real kiss as my husband. I put my arms around his neck and he held me close to him as we walked over to the couch. We fell onto it with a moment of laughter and then we went back to kissing.

"Thank god Alice put your other dress in this room," Embry muttered against my neck as his hands felt the length of my legs. I gasped when Embry nipped at my neck and he pretended to take a bite out of my neck. My back arched up against his chest, pressing my breasts against him and I ripped the veil out of my hair to let it fall down. "You looked sexy in the dress by the altar and I just wanted to rip it off of you when you were next to me. To be married in our own backyard and to be able to enjoy some alone time before the reception is great for me right now; damn it, I cannot wait any longer."

"Stop talking and just have me the way you are dying on the inside to have me," I purred as I reached for his zipper on his pants. Embry let out a soft growl as I began to pull on his waistband and then he moved my dress skirt to run his hands over my legs again. I softly moaned as Embry separated my legs and then put his hips between mine.

"You are so gorgeous when you are trapped beneath me and in a dress," Embry purred into my right ear. Someone knocked on the door and then they popped their head into the room. Embry and I glared at the door to see it was Jacob with my baby girl crying in his arms. Both of us were off the couch within minutes and we were trying to calm Evelyn down.

"She started to cry when she heard everyone shouting in the reception room," Jacob said. Embry took Evelyn and he bounced her gently as I went to get her a bottle. Jacob left the room and closed the door behind him without saying anything to us. I gave Embry the burp rag and the bottle once he was seated on the couch. Once Evelyn had her bottle in her mouth, I went to get changed into my dress for my reception before someone else walked into the room.

"You are a handful, my sweet pup," Embry muttered to our daughter. Evelyn held onto Embry's big sausage index finger and she stared at her father with bright eyes. I giggled as I walked out from behind the dressing curtain and emerged in a simple yellow dress with a white ribbon around my waist. Embry stared at me as I went to get my white sandals and then went to change my jewelry. He saw that the dress showed off the curves I had and it was long enough to where I was able to run around without people seeing my underwear.

"Baby, I need to go and find Edward for a minute and then I will be right back," I said as I put my earrings on. Reneesme and Edward entered the room with big smiles on their faces and a small box in their hands. "Never mind, he is already in the room."

"Allison, I want to give this to Evelyn as a present from me and Reneesme for your wedding. It has been passed down to the next witch generation for centuries and I think she is ready to have it," Edward said. I went to open the box to see it held the old spell book that mother and father used to have me read during my lessons. Embry walked over and he saw that the book was restored and rebound for the next generations.

"Edward, she is just an infant with no sense of what it is we say to her. But, I will have this in my library for the day that she is ready to have it as her own," I said. Edward put the book on the table and then gave me a hug as Reneesme took Evelyn from Embry.

"Here is the plane ticket for your honeymoon and you are not to open it before you get to the airport. I will take care of Evelyn while you are gone and we will be waiting for you here at home," Edward said as he handed me an envelope with both Embry's name and mine on the front of it. Embry put his hands on my shoulders as I stared at the envelope.

"No, she should come with us on this trip and we can have a private one later in life," I said. Embry kissed my head and then rubbed my shoulders before Edward laughed at me.

"Allie-bear, Evelyn is going to be okay and she is not going anywhere until you come home. Bella and I agreed to take care of our little niece and we are excited to be able to spend some time with her. Jacob and Reneesme will get to spend some time with her and she is going to be okay," Edward said.

"What if she comes into her powers a little earlier than I think she will and I am not home to help with the process?" I asked. Edward touched my cheek and then smiled at me with gentle eyes.

"Allison, your daughter will be okay and she will be with me if she comes into her powers before you return. That is a promise that I made with mother and father before they passed away and the promise is to help you with your powerful children," Edward said. Alice popped her head into the room and then glared at Edward.

"The newlyweds need to be able to enjoy some alone time without the older brother and his daughter in the room. Now get to the reception room before I kick you all the way there," Alice said. Jasper entered the room and he took Evelyn from Reneesme before she went to find Jacob. Edward kissed my forehead and left before Alice could kick him out.

"The room is almost ready for your arrival into the room as newlyweds. Alice and I will come and get you when it is time," Jasper said. They left us alone and I closed my eyes to mutter a soft prayer to my parents.

"Allison, we can go on other vacations with Evelyn and this one is going to be the only that we get to have a few weeks alone. Most parents with an infant beg for a time like this and we are able to get this one moment," Embry said. I went to the couch and sat down with the envelope still in my hands. Embry sat down next to me and he put his hands on mine and then let out a big sigh.

"Embry, we have not been away from our little girl for more than a few hours and she is just an infant. Are you okay with leaving our baby with people she can hardly recognize enemy from friend with her powers about to come in soon? I am not sure I will be able to do that to her," I said.

"I am not sure how that is to work because I grew up knowing other things in my life. This is something you and Edward have to teach me and everyone else about certain things that will happen during certain times in her life. Do this for us and we can plan the best vacation ever to take Evelyn on later when she a little older," Embry said. I looked up at him and smiled at his pleading face.

"Alright, I will do this," I said. Alice opened the door down and then held up my suitcase in her hand. "Let me guess, you knew I would say yes to this."

"Of course I knew already," Alice giggled. "Now, your suitcases are packed and they are sitting by the front door for when you two have to leave for your plane. I have put a few things in there just in case and then put a prepaid phone in your jackets for when you want to call home to check in on Evelyn or us. The room is ready for your arrival and we are excited to end the day with the biggest bash we have ever thrown!"

"Well, get out and let us get ready," Embry chuckled. Alice left the room and Embry pulled me off the couch and into his arms. He moved my hair behind one of my ears and then kissed my lips softly. "I love you, my wife."

"I love you too, my husband," I said. We went to the reception room hand in hand and jumped when we heard everyone shout surprise when we passed the doorway. Everyone ran over to greet us and wish us a long marriage together. Embry smiled when Jacob handed him the keys to his Rabbit and said to take care of it for the rest of his life. I went to give the Cullens a hug and thank them for their help to make the wedding the best day ever. Esme held my hands as she tried to keep from crying.

"I am happy to see you have found happiness in another person and not let your previous marriage keep you from finding love from another person," Esme said. I thanked her and then went to find Caius. He was standing in a corner with Evelyn in his arms and she was sleeping soundly, even though the room was really loud. I noticed that all day my little girl was being handed to so many people, not knowing who was who. Caius smiled at me when he saw me and then motioned for me to go and cut the cake. Embry handed the knife to me and we cut the cake together and shared our first piece. We wound up with frosting on our noses and then all over our face when we kissed each other while we tried to lick the frosting off. Jacob tapped his glass to have everyone sit down for his toast. Embry put his arm around my shoulders as we waited for the best man to give the speech he was to have prepared or say something random about us.

"What is there to say about these two newlyweds when they are hard to describe in the first place? Embry has been my best friend for many years now, he is a dependable guy, and Embry is there for you and is there when you want or don't want his advice. Now, Allison is another story seeing as how she is the best friend of my wife and my wife's aunt on her father's side. This young lady has accepted all the crap that many of us have put her through and she has used all that to learn from them. To have this woman marry my best friend is the greatest thing in the world for me and I am honored for her to join my family. Please raise your glasses in honor of Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call," Jacob said. Everyone in the room cheered with their glasses raised in the air. I got up to give Jacob a hug before Embry hugged his best friend. My maid of honor stood up and she held her glass in front of her as she tried composing herself.

"I was honored when I was asked to speak here for Allison, even after all that we had gone through all these years. Allison is a great friend, mother, and sister from all the time I was able to spend with her from the moment we met. I was a little timid of her when she was introduced as my sister-in-law and she was my husband's sister. Allison, I love you very much and I am glad that you have found your soul mate and have a beautiful baby girl. May you be happy for the rest of your life with Embry at your side," Bella said. I smiled at her as she looked at Edward for support. He held her hand and the two of them walked over to Embry and me.

"As a gift from us to you two, I present to you this package that was to be given to you by our parents," Edward said. I took the box and saw it was the box mama and daddy kept in their closet for a later time. In the box was a letter to me and an album with all the drawings mama drew when she had visions of me. "Mother had instructed me to give this to you on your wedding day and that you were to take this with you on your honeymoon. Father put the letter in there to go with the jewelry box that is at the bottom."

"Thank you, Edward and Bella," I said. Edward kissed my cheeks and then hugged me. I went to give Bella a hug when I saw that she was holding an envelope out for me to take. Embry took it and he looked into the envelope to see it was a check.

"The check has a total amount of nine hundred thousand dollars," Embry said. I gave Bella a shocked look as she smiled at me when I grabbed her hand in shock.

"That is for Evelyn to go to college and for her to grow up a happy child. I will pay her account every year for as long as I decide she is ready for me to stop and she will be able to spend it on whatever she wants. This is my gift to the three of you," Bella said. I put the box down and gave my sister-in-law a big hug before the two of us began to cry.

"Thank you for this gift for our little girl, Bella, and if Evelyn could talk, I am sure she would give you a big hug and thank you for it," I said. The band began to play and then everyone went to enjoy a dance before the day was over. Embry pulled me to the dance floor as Jacob pulled Reneesme to the dance floor. I put my head on Embry's chest and he kissed the top of my head as we enjoyed our own dance as everyone else went to the beat of the music.


	6. Chapter 13 & 14

Chapter Thirteen

Baja Peninsula, Mexico

I took my tea to the balcony and watched the sun rise over the ocean as the world woke up at the same time as the sun rising. Our beach house was on the Baja Peninsula with the back door facing the shore and with a pathway to the shore. Carlisle bought the beach house for Embry and me to spend some of the summers here when we needed a break from the rest of the world. Esme had the house decorated with some of my old paintings and a few of the latest ones. Embry was passed out on our bed with the balcony connected to the master bedroom. Once the sun was over the ocean, I went to the second bedroom to see that the room was decorated for Evelyn to stay in it when she came later in her life. My cell phone went off and I looked to see it was Edward calling from Rio.

"Hello," I said. There was the sound of growling and then shouting on the other line. I looked at the phone and then waited for someone to talk to me.

"Allison, what is it that you do to get Evelyn to stop crying when she is upset about something unimportant?" Edward asked.

"What is that has made her mad in the first place?"

"Emmett did something to her and she is angry to the point that she made the china cabinet explode."

"Put the phone next to her ear please."

"One moment, she is with Bella, Alice and Rosalie in another room. Here she is for you. Evelyn, talk to mommy, sweetheart."

"Mama, mama," Evelyn cried. I smiled and went to the master bedroom to see if Embry was awake.

"Hello, angel, what is the matter? Tell mommy what the matter is," I said. Evelyn kept crying as she called out for me. "Tell mommy what is bothering you, baby. I am right here with daddy and we love you, sweetie."

"Mama, mama," Evelyn whimpered. I smiled and sat on the bed next to Embry.

"That is right, baby," I said softly. Embry rolled onto his side and then continued to snore. "Mommy misses her little angel very much and she can't wait to hold her little angel in her arms. Are you being a good girl for uncle and auntie?"

"Dada, dada," Evelyn whimpered. I put the phone on speaker phone and then put it by Embry's ear. Evelyn called out to him and he took the phone from his ear.

"I am here, baby," Embry mumbled. Evelyn babbled something to her father and he nodded his head in agreement. "I hear you, sweetheart, I miss you."

"Put uncle back on the phone please," I said. Edward thanked Evelyn and then put the receiver to his ear, "You have to talk to her softly while telling her she is going to be okay."

"Thank you very much for telling me that before you left for your honeymoon," Edward sighed.

"There is something else you are not telling me," I said. Embry groaned as he pulled the covers over his eyes when the sun began to shine through the window. I rubbed his back as Edward composed himself before telling what was on his mind.

"Evelyn blew up the china cabinet and she was able to levitate her toys the other day when she wanted to play with them," Edward said. I smiled and then looked at my new wedding rings for the third time that morning.

"She will be okay, just read the spell book with the notes that mama made and then you will be able to see what it is you can do about this. I knew this would happen sooner or later," I said.

"Thank you again for telling me this before you left for your honeymoon," Edward said. I told him goodbye and then hung up the phone. Embry was buried in the covers when I went to try to get him up for the day.

"Good morning, my dearest husband," I said softly. Embry looked at me with sleepy eyes as I settled in the covers with him. He smiled as he touched my unruly hair and kissed my lips.

"Good morning, my dearest wife," Embry said softly. I curled into his arms while taking in his wonderful scent. The two of us remained under the covers until the maid came into the room and she was singing to her music. We sat up and she let out a loud scream to see us still in the bed at that hour of the day.

"Pardon me, I can leave the room and clean it later," the maid said. Embry shook his head and got out of the bed. I got out and watched the maid stare at Embry's abs as he walked over to her. The maid kept eyeing Embry as he smiled at her as he went to the bathroom before we went to go and get breakfast.

"He is my husband and he is not okay with people staring at him with his shirt off and he is in his shorts," I said to the innocent maid. She blushed as I walked past her to the kitchen to find the house was full of people cleaning the house for the day. I poured myself some tea and then went to finish grading some of the papers the children had done for me while I was gone. Embry joined me on the veranda for breakfast after he got his jean shorts on and his shirt was draped over his shoulder. "The maids seem to find you a little irresistible and sexy to the point that they cannot take their eyes off of you. I just thought you would want to know that this beautiful morning."

"Babe, you are my wife and they can look but not touch," Embry said as he leaned to give me kiss. I playfully punched his arm and pushed him to his chair. The butler brought us our breakfast and then left the two of us to enjoy breakfast on our own. "Okay, our plane will leave from Mexico and will take us to Rio to pick Evelyn up from the Cullens. Once we have our baby in our arms, we go home and enjoy our family and live our lives."

"The plane is not leaving until next Friday, Embry," I giggled as I put in a grade for the paper I just read. Something popped up on my computer screen and it was a picture from Kassi. "Well, well, Kassi is married to Alec and she has had Alec adopt Kalika as his own child. Poor Felix is left all alone with no woman at his side."

"Be nice about that," Embry said. I closed the picture and then went back to grading my papers. "I think we should take an earlier flight and then we can spend more time with Evelyn before we have to go back to work."

"I changed the flight already," I said with a big smile. Embry saw the servants pack our bags and put them by the door. "I had the jet fly over to take us to Rio to get Evelyn and then fly us back to Washington."

"I love how you know what it is I will tell you," Embry purred as he leaned over to me. I kissed his lips and then went to feel the sand between my toes before we went home.

* * *

Evelyn looked at her uncle finish composing a song on the piano before Allison and Embry arrived in Rio to get Evelyn. The Cullens moved to their private house in Rio as part of their plans to keep their secret hidden a little more. Bella entered the room with some food for Evelyn and her burp rag on Bella's right shoulder. Evelyn cooed to her aunt and then whimpered when she was picked up out of her crib to be fed.

"It is okay, Evelyn," Bella softly muttered to her niece. Evelyn watched her uncle continue his task without looking at his wife and niece. Bella put the nipple of the bottle in Evelyn's mouth and slowly rocked Evelyn back and forth. "Edward, she keeps looking at you."

"What did you say, Bella?" Edward asked. He looked at them and smiled at his niece when he saw she was watching him. "What are you looking at, Evelyn? Are you looking at your goofy uncle?"

"She is smiling at you now," Bella giggled. Edward walked over to them and put his hand on Evelyn's head. Evelyn stared at her uncle and saw his pale skin glow in parts of the light. Alice ran into the room with her cell phone in her hands and a large smile on her face.

"Allison is coming early to get Evelyn and they are thinking of staying here for a few days before they go back to the states," Alice exclaimed. Evelyn pushed the bottle away from her mouth and she cooed.

"Mama, dada," Evelyn said. Bella kissed the top of Evelyn's head and then put her back into her crib and adjusted her bottle to feed Evelyn on her own. Edward sat next to the crib and he stuck his hand in the crib and played with Evelyn's little hand as she continued to drink her bottle.

"You are going to be the most beautiful girl in your class when you get older and you are going to be the smartest girl in your whole class. As you get older, you will be a great artist like your mother and you will be a powerful witch like your grandmother," Edward muttered.

"Edward, you are not supposed to tell her something that will make her believe she is invincible," Bella said. Edward smiled at his wife and then kissed the top of her hand as she walked over to him. "Evelyn, your uncle is a silly man and he loves to make girls feel great about themselves."

* * *

I heard the plane land at last and then heard the attendants move around the cabin to help Embry and I get off the plane in one piece. I poked Embry in the side to wake him up before the attendants had to wake them up on their own. He shot up in his seat, turned to me and glared at me for disturbing his peace. I got up and went to get off the jet once the stairs were in place.

"Allie-baby, do you think we can grab something to eat before we go to the house?" Embry groaned as we walked down the stairs to the SUV. I threw my purse into the back seat and then looked at my husband with a big smile. He gave me a pitiful look and then he began to plead with me. I motioned for him to get into the car before it left us on the airport runway all alone. Embry shuffled on into the car before I did just as the car was turned on. I heard my cell phone begin to ring in my purse, making Embry jump and push my purse under the seat in front of him.

"Can I have my cell phone please?" I asked with a large smile on my face. Embry scooted closer to me while taking my face in his hands and began to kiss every spot on my face. The driver put the blind up and turned the radio on to drown us out in the back seat. "We cannot be doing this in the back of a car that is not even ours."

"We can do this because it is legal," Embry said.

"We are in another country and that country is called Brazil," I muttered as Embry nuzzled his face in to my neck. He gently bit my neck, causing me to gasp and pull him closer to me as he cupped my buttocks to sit me on his lap. I closed my eyes and intertwined my fingers in Embry's hair as he nuzzled his face between my breasts and kissed the edge of them.

"You breast feeding Evelyn has given you huge tits, baby," Embry muttered. "Your ass has not changed from when I first laid eyes on it."

"Stop saying such things like that," I muttered. The car stopped and someone knocked on the window quietly. I looked at the window and heard the knocking again as Embry continued to bury his face into my neck. "Wait a minute, there is someone knocking on the window and the car has come to a stop."

"They can wait at least five more minutes," Embry groaned into my hair. The door opened and Edward popped his head into the back seat.

"You two are about to have sex in the back of a car that is not even yours and you are in another country?" Edward asked with a quizzical look on his face. Embry dropped his face into my breasts and groaned for a moment.

"You are such a cock-blocker, Edward! Why can't I get a moment with my wife when we are visiting you or around the vicinity of you?" Embry groaned. Edward grabbed my arm and then tried to pull me off of Embry, but Embry's arms remained around my waist. The two of them began to growl and became territorial with me in the middle of both of them.

"Cut the crap and please let me do what it is that I really want to right now! That means to let me go and then let me get out of this car," I exclaimed. They let me go and I got out of the car to find my baby girl to have her back in my arms again. Alice ran to give me a hug, but I walked right past her and went to Evelyn's crib to see she was awake. I picked her up and kissed her forehead as I rocked her back and forth, staring at her beautiful green eyes.

"Allison," someone said. I ignored them and admired my little girl after being away from her for a whole month.

"Hello, my angel, you have gotten bigger since I left you with your aunts and uncles. I missed you very much," I cooed to Evelyn. She smiled with her big, toothless smile and reached up to my face. I took one of her hands and kissed her little knuckles as she cooed to me. Evelyn looked at someone and it was Embry standing in the doorway of the room, staring at our daughter and me. A smile came across our faces as he walked over to look at our little angel and to hold her in our arms together. Embry stood behind me with his arms around me to hold Evelyn while she was in my arms and his chin was rested on my left shoulder.

"Hello, my darling pup," Embry cooed to Evelyn. I smiled as she released my finger to clap her hands and smile at us. Evelyn called us and she began to yawn as we rocked her in our arms. "You are so precious to us and you are going to as beautiful as your mother. Evelyn, my love, you are going to be smart and a good girl for your mother and me. We love you, our darling angel."

"She is asleep now since you started to talk to her oh so calmly," I softly giggled. Embry lifted his chin and kissed my temple as we looked out the window to watch the sun rise over the hills. There was a shutter of a camera and then Edward walked over with my favorite camera in his hands a large smile on his pale face. He showed the picture to me and it was a perfect picture with the three of us fitted together like we were pieces of a puzzle.

"That is the one thing you did not have with Felix and it made me sad to see that," Edward said. I turned to put Evelyn back into her crib as Edward and Embry walked over to the door to go see everyone in the living room. Evelyn sighed as I pulled her blanket up and kissed her forehead before I went after the boys. Embry put his arm around my shoulder as we went down the hallway. Edward became a little perturbed about Embry and I being so close together with him around the two of us lovebirds.

"Knock it off, Edward! He is not going to hurt me like Felix did! Get off your damn high horse, grow up, and let me be happy without you trying to ruin it based off of my past acts," I exclaimed. We turned the corner to find Jason and Derrick in the room, talking to Carlisle and Esme. "My darling baby boy, you are here in Rio!"

"It is good to see you too, mother," Jason giggled. We gave each other a hug before we looked each other over. "I just saw my darling little sister and she is beautiful. Evelyn looks like you and Embry so much that she is a marvel to look at. I am sorry for not being able to attend the wedding, but Derrick and I was doing something at the boarding school and it caused our schedule to be booked until a few days ago."

"I am just glad to see you after so long, baby, and you look great since you left to be a teacher over at Derrick's old boarding school. You look healthy and happy," I said. "Derrick, you have been doing a great job in caring for this child of mine. Have you seen your father yet, Jason?"

"He and I are not speaking terms since I told him that he had done the worst thing he has ever done in his life in leaving you. But, you found a man that is treating you nicely and he is worth your love. Embry, you break my mother's heart and I will kill you in your sleep, just keep that in mind."

"You are such a great boy, Jason," I said in awe as we hugged each other. "Well, you have a man that is your age as your step-father and he is a great father as well as a great husband. I just wish you could visit more often than once a year around Christmas."

"Actually, we have been allowed two vacations a year and they are during the summer break and Christmas break. I would love to see my little sister-in-law more now that she is finally here in the world," Derrick said. I gently pinched Derrick's cheek and patted his shoulder. Embry put his hands on my shoulders and he kissed the top of my head. "So, how many times have the two done it since you left for your honeymoon?"

"Derrick, you cannot ask your mother-in-law how many times she had sex with her new husband!" Esme said.

"I want to know and she is my mother," Jason said.

"We can talk about it later and when the four of us are alone," I giggled. Carlisle smiled as he walked over to me to kiss my forehead.

"I am going to take Esme to lunch and we will be back after three," Carlisle said. He took Esme's hand and the two of them left the house with smiles on their faces. Edward left to hang out with Bella and see if Alice knew of my arrival yet.

"I am going to take a quick nap before lunch," Embry purred into my left ear. I quickly turned around and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull his face close to mine.

"Stay with me and tell your stories of our playtime to the boys," I purred as I brushed my other hand against Embry's growing erection. Embry purred as I began to pull his pants and nibble on his ear.

"Only if you take nap with me later," Embry said as he pulled me closer to him.

"You have yourself a deal," I giggled. We shared a slow kiss and we kept our lips really close to each other. The four of us went to sit in the boys' room and talk in private. I sat on the couch as my two boys sat on the bed to look at Embry and me cuddling together on the couch.

"Mother, you are in love with this man to the point that you are forgetting that the two of us are in the same room," Jason said. I smiled at Embry as we stared at each other and mess with each other's hair. Derrick leaned over and whispered into Jason's ear as Embry leaned towards me to nuzzle his face into my neck.

"She is definitely in love with this man," Derrick giggled. I looked at them with a large smile as Embry took a bite out of my neck and pulled me closer to him. Jason and Derrick giggled like little girls as Embry pulled me closer and put me on his lap.

"Embry, we have an audience in here," I panted as Embry ran his hands under my shirt and began to give me a hicky. "Dear God, that feels amazing, right there!"

"I cannot watch this anymore," James said as he covered his eyes. Derrick watched as Embry rocked his hips against mine and slowly pushed me onto the couch. "Derrick and I are going to leave the two of you alone now."

"It is getting to the good part," Derrick whined as James dragged him out of the room. Once the door was shut and the sound of the lock echoed through the room, Embry let out a loud growl against my skin.

"I am in need of your marvelous body under mine," Embry growled. I groaned as Embry brushed his fingertips across my collarbone. He sensed my pleasure and then lifted my right leg to put his knee between my legs to give it a message. I gripped his shoulder as he put his hand on my buttocks to lift me up and get a better feel for my center. Someone banged on the door and they continued to bang until Embry lifted his head and roared at the person at the door. I looked at the door to see that Alice and Jasper were at the door with Bella.

"We can come back later," Bella said. Alice and Jasper stared at Embry to see his eyes turned gray from their normal hazel color. I sat up and then muttered into Embry's ear to calm him down a little.

"They are interrupting us and I do not like how they have been doing this to us ever since Evelyn was born," Embry growled. I put my mouth closer to his ear and whispered something in his ear before I went to see what they wanted from us.

"Make it quick before Embry explodes over there," I said softly. Embry had a solid grip on the arm of the couch and he was staring at the opposite wall. Alice handed me an envelope and I saw it had my name on it. "Where did this come from?"

"I am so sorry, Allison, we did not sense he was even in the house and it is my entire fault that she was taken from you," Alice said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a smile. Bella looked at Jasper and then coughed a little. "What is Alice talking about, Jasper?"

"Read the letter first," Jasper coolly said. I opened the envelope to see it was truly addressed to me. As I continued to read, I found that it was a ransom note for my darling baby girl. The kidnapper wanted me to hand over my blood or Evelyn was to be sold to blood traffickers to feed vampires with the wanting of a witch's blood. I dropped the letter in shock and stared at it as the past came back to me. There was a scream in the room as my mind showed me every gruesome detail of how I died long ago. It was not long before I realized that the screaming was coming from my mouth and people were yelling at me. Embry roared as he fought Jasper to get to me. Bella was holding me to the floor as I thrashed around and Alice was trying to calm me down. I pushed them off me with my power and then grabbed Jasper with the same power. They were pinned to the wall as I evilly smiled at them with my hands out as if to choke them.

"You let my daughter get captured to have my full attention. My baby girl is in the hands of a stranger that is about to give her the fate that I had and wished for her not to go through. The three of you will die for the pain you have caused me and my husband," I hissed. Edward entered the room and he froze when he saw me using my powers against his family. I looked at him with my head cocked to the side and with an evil smile on my face.

"This not the Allison that I know," Edward muttered. I laughed and then turned back to my captives.

"They shall die by my hands for letting my daughter die without an honorable death," I hissed. Embry walked over to me and shoved a needle into my stomach. I dropped them as I doubled over and Embry pushed the sedatives into me while cooing to me.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I awoke to Edward talking to someone about our missing Evelyn and how we would be able to retrieve her safely without having to pay the ransom. My head hurt as if someone hit it with a hammer a few times and my body ached as though someone dragged me down a few flight of stairs. As I got out of bed, I noticed that my ankles were chained to the wall with iron clasps. I frantically tried to take them off, thinking I was back in the blood trafficker's room again. The chains made a loud noise, that everyone's attention in the next room. Embry entered the room first and he ran over to me to hold me in his arms.

"You gave us quite a scare earlier," Embry said. I gave him a confused look and pushed him away from me to get a better look at him.

"Why are you hugging me when you are the one who pushed the whole needle into my system? I could have died from that," I said. Embry lifted the needle and I saw that it was a darker color than the needle I had told him to give me.

"You needed to have a new medication that would kill you. A few months ago, I had Carlisle make a weaker medication for you," Embry said. Edward entered the room with an angry look on his face. Embry shrank away from me as Edward walked over to me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Allison, you have committed the largest sin on the rules of our family by using your powers to harm another creature of mythology of the humankind. How do you plead to this accusation?" Edward calmly said. I got onto my knees as he pulled out a small knife and walked over to me.

"I take the accusation as the truth and fully accept the punishment that is to be given to me," I said. The Cullens entered the room as Edward held the dagger out to me and was prepared to carve into my back.

"Edward, please do not hurt her!" Bella exclaimed as Edward lifted my shirt.

"Be quiet," Edward growled. I spun around and knocked Edward onto his back to get the knife from him to point to his neck.

"To think you were going to perform a ritual that you have not done since we did it to Robert the day our darling girl was born. You have no right to do this to me after what you did," I said. Edward looked at the dagger pointed to his throat and then to my eyes full of anger.

"What happened that night was not entirely my fault," Edward said. I pushed the dagger closer to his throat and growled.

"Where is my daughter being held captive from the kidnapper?" I growled.

"In Tokyo," Edward said. I got up from him and then got the keys to my chains to get them off of me. "You will not be able to safe her on your own from them."

"You are not telling me that the twins have gotten stronger since we last went up against them?" I asked as I went to the door. Edward stood up and showed me what the twins were like today. He showed me that they had grown in the powers and were no longer the little children we once saw back then.

"One of us should go with you and we will be able to help," Edward said. I looked to Embry and then walked out of the house.

* * *

I sat up in the bed and screamed as my arms tried to reach for the man in my dreams. Embry sat up and he held me in his arms to get me to calm back down before I woke the whole house up. Tears rolled down my face as I reached for my darling Evelyn to have her in my arms once more and to kiss her darling black curls to get her scent to fill my nose. Embry held onto me as I cried for our lost baby girl and clutched the sheets in my hands. Someone entered the room to see what was going on in our room. Alice and Bella sat on the bed and then took my hands in their hands.

"Allison, she is going to return home safely to you and Embry," Bella said softly. I shook their hands away and curled into Embry's arms as I went back to sobbing for my little girl being with an evil man, waiting for her to come of age to use her blood as profit. Carlisle entered the room with Caius at his side.

"Leave me to be alone with my daughter and her husband," Caius said. Alice, Bella and Carlisle left the room and closed the door behind them. "Allison, my sweet child, tell me what happened to my granddaughter."

"She was taken from her crib the day we arrived to take her home. No one felt the kidnapper's presence and she was asleep, so she did not cry for anyone. Father, my baby girl has been stolen from me for her blood and she is an infant right now. They will wait until she is a little older to use her blood as profit for them," I sobbed. Caius sat on the bed and took my hands into his. Embry buried his face into the crook of my neck and muttered a small prayer to god.

"I will have someone go and search for Evelyn to bring her back to you and Embry," Caius said. I nodded and then closed my eyes to go back to sleep before I tried to attack someone in my drowsiness.

* * *

Embry called Jacob to give him the report on his goddaughter's kidnap while I went to the local police to report her missing. The Brazilian police assured me the safe return of my daughter and would make it known to the world of her disappearance. The Cullens told me to return to our house in Washington, but I vowed not to return until she was safe in my arms. When Embry got off the phone, he sat next me and let out a big sigh.

"Jacob needs me to return home for a few weeks to help with organizing a search party around the state to look for Evelyn. He believes the kidnapper would be near the house to provoke the rest of the pack and get us to pay the ransom. I do not want to leave you here on your own to handle everything without me at your side," Embry said.

"Go and help our pack leader in locating our daughter," I muttered. Embry took my face into his hands and then ran his thumbs over my cheeks to wipe away my tears. "She is calling out to us and we are not able to find her as fast we are able to. What kind of sick person steals an infant for their own profit?"

"Someone that wants to get back at you for something that you did," Embry said. I pulled away from him and then stood up.

"What did you say?" I asked. Embry stared at me in shock as I ran to find Edward. Just I went past Evelyn's room; I saw that Felix was in her room with her in his arms. I stared at him and then screamed as he showed me my bloody Evelyn. His fangs were elongated and were wet with her blood.

"She smelled so good that I had to have a taste of her," Felix said. He put Evelyn back into her crib and walked over to me. "Can I have a taste of you now that we are no longer married and you are human once more?"

"You ate my daughter to feed your animalistic hunger?" I asked. Felix dragged me into the room as the door was slammed shut and the lock was turned within a split second. I was thrown against the wall and Felix had my head turned to the side to smell my blood.

"I have wanted to have another taste of your blood since the day we vowed to be husband and wife. Now that we are divorced and you are human, I get to have nice taste of you," Felix growled against my neck. I tried to push him off of me as he opened his mouth to graze his fangs against my skin.

"Get off of me, Felix," I gasped when he cut me with his fang. The smell of my blood caused him to roar and he took a chunk of my neck into his mouth. Evelyn was asleep in her crib as Felix began to drink my blood. My mind called out to Edward and to Embry to come and rescue little Evelyn. "You are not permitted to drink from a live witch unless given permission."

Felix gagged and he pushed me away from him as if my blood was poison to him. I held my hand to my neck as Felix clutched his throat in agony. Someone kicked the door down to find Felix on the floor in a fetal position trying to get my blood to come back out of his stomach. Alice ran over to me with a concerned look on her face, but I shook my head to have her get Evelyn out of the room. Carlisle went to look at Evelyn and check if she was going to survive the bite from Felix. I was on the floor with my back against the wall with my hand over the spot that Felix ripped a chunk out of my neck and with blood gushing between my fingers. Felix was taken to a room where the windows were barred and where everyone could keep a close eye on him until Caius arrived to punish him.

As I watched everyone run around to ensure Evelyn's safety from the bite and Felix drinking her blood, I smiled at how my darling girl was safe and I felt as though I was dying. It felt like an hour before someone came over to check up on me and to have Carlisle examine my wound. I pushed them away from me as they tried to get me to take my hand off of my neck to let any of them see the hole in my neck. Embry was holding Evelyn when Carlisle brought his first aid kit over to me to put a bandage over the spot I refused to let anyone else see. The two of us stared into each other's eyes before we smiled at one another in the understanding as to why I let Felix drink from me at first and fight later.

"You are lucky that you were able to make Felix think you had poison in your blood as he drank from you," Carlisle said quietly. I smiled at him as he put his tools away after he put a bandage on my neck to keep me from bleeding out. Esme took Evelyn from Embry to clean the blood on her and to get her into some new clothes before I was able to have her in my arms again. I remained on the floor as everyone went to getting me some clean clothes and to find a way for me to fly out before Caius arrived. I closed my eyes to think of returning to my normal life with my husband and daughter just as I had planned.


	7. Chapter 15, 16 & 17

Chapter Fifteen

Two years later

"Do not touch that, Evelyn," Embry said as he walked into the kitchen. Evelyn moved her hand away from the cake that I made for Bella and Edward's anniversary dinner later that evening. I smiled at our daughter as she gave her father a pitiful look to not be able to have the cake like she wanted.

"Evelyn, come help mommy get this big present into the car," I giggled. Evelyn hopped off of the stool and followed me into the main hallway. She ran to the small bag that she was going to give to Bella when we got to their house. I grabbed the box and we walked together to the car. Our neighbor walked outside with their little boy that was Evelyn's age and her best friend. "Say hello to your friend, Evelyn."

"Hello Roberto," Evelyn said when he walked over to her. Roberto smiled at his friend and the two gave each other a big hug.

"How was the trip back to Spain to visit your grandmother?" I asked.

"It was great to be home again after so many years away from it," Roberto's mother said.

"You seem happier since you returned from your home country, Maria. Where did your husband, Renaldo, head off to yesterday?" I asked.

"Someone called about a case he was working on before we left out of the country. Apparently the suspect was seen in a bar not too far from here," Maria said. I looked at Evelyn playing with her hair as Roberto talked to her. "Are you about to head out somewhere?"

"Oh, yes, my brother is having an anniversary party today and we have been invited to go. Evelyn is excited to see her aunt and uncle after their honeymoon in Rio," I said as I fixed her curly hair to be out of her dark skinned face. Embry came out of the house with the cake in a container and with a calm look on his face.

"Hello, Lt. Call, you look like your normal self, right now," Maria giggled. Embry smiled at her as he put the cake into the car.

"You are no longer part of our station, Maria. So, that means you get to call me Embry now," Embry chuckled. He kissed the top of my head as he put his arm around my waist. Maria stopped smiling as Embry stood with his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, I better get Roberto to his martial arts class," Maria said. Roberto turned to his mother before following her to the car. Evelyn waved to her friend as he got into his car and drove away. I picked my girl up to put her in her car seat before we drove to the Cullens' house.

"Does Maria have a small crush on you, sweetheart?" I asked Embry as we pulled out of the driveway.

"She does and has had one since we first became partners at the station. Renaldo knows and he is a little worried at her going bananas over me and not him," Embry said. I shrugged as we reached a red light before heading to Forks. "Why do you ask, darling?"

"I thought you might have a little crush on her like she does you," I teased. Embry pretended to be offended and acted like he was shot in the heart.

"I feel insulted, my dear," Embry acted out. "Evelyn, help daddy! Mommy is being mean to daddy!"

"Mommy, be nice to daddy," Evelyn giggled. I looked back at her and blew her a kiss before we reached the city limits of Forks. We passed the police station before we passed Charlie's old house.

"I cannot believe he passed away last year after so long of a life," I muttered as Embry slowly drove past the house that had been on the market for almost a year. "Charlie was a great man, sheriff, and a great father. I hope god keeps him in his light and let him live in peace."

"We better hurry to the Cullens if we want to them to eat the cake and be able to enjoy it," Embry said as he pulled away from the house. Evelyn lifted a drawing of a large grey wolf standing next to her in a forest that looked like the forest on our reservation. "Where did you see that, baby?"

Evelyn looked out of the window and she pointed to the forest outside of the car. I gave Embry a concerned look and he gave me one too. We pulled into the Cullens' long driveway to see that Alice decorated it like the wedding. Edward was waiting for us when we parked the car in the driveway and got out of the car. Evelyn ran to give her uncle a hug and a kiss.

"It is good to see you too, my love," Edward chuckled as he spun her in his arms on the porch. I got the cake out as Embry got the presents out the back. "You are the first to arrive, my baby sister."

"That is because we are the ones with the cake," Embry said with a smile. We went into the house to be attacked by Alice and Rosalie to hand the things in our hands to them. Evelyn went to the piano when she was put down and she began to fiddle with the keys like she was taught at her piano lessons. Carlisle and Esme entered the room with a fruit tray and a tray filled with little cold cuts to snack on before dinner.

"You must be tired from the field trip and then getting Evelyn to adjust to her new daycare and all," Esme said as she led me to the couch. I gave Embry a confused look as I sat down and the female Cullens got me everything I needed at that moment. He smiled at me as he watched me be treated like a princess.

"Um, what is going on right now?" I asked when Rosalie put a foot rest under my feet. Everyone stopped to stare at my odd question as I removed the foot rest to stand up on my own feet.

"You did not tell her did you, Embry?" Edward asked. Embry took a drink of his beer and shook his head with a large smile on his face. Carlisle handed me a piece of paper and it was addressed to Embry and I. As I opened it a little wider to read it, I noticed that it was a letter from the realtors in France about my mansion on sale.

"A well-known celebrity has a keen interest in mansion in France and is offering half a billion dollars for it since it is the home of the world famous artist, Allison Mason," Alice giggled. I looked at the offer and saw it was to be bought by Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie in secret as a vacation home from the paparazzi. My mind went into shock as I continued down the letter to see they want a personal tour of it later in the month.

"You mean to tell me that Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie want my old house for half a billion dollars because it was my house when I was a painter?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, they really want it because it is in the country and it filled with all the old furniture that you have kept over the centuries in marvelous condition. We got that letter on Monday and we wanted to let you know today," Bella said. I walked over to Embry and punched his arm as hard as I could. He smiled at me as he rubbed his shoulder and stared at my angry face.

"You waited until Friday to tell me about this? I am your wife and we are about to get half a billion dollars from our old house," I growled. Embry put his arms around my waist as he kissed every space on my face to calm me down.

"I thought you would be happy to know that you can finally put the past behind you and move on to another house with another family that loves you very much? That house was the last thing that kept you from moving on and now a celebrity couple has an interest in your old mansion," Embry purred as he kissed my face. I pushed him away as hard as I could, but he kept pulling me closer.

"Alright, alright, you win this one," I giggled when he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I knew you could never be mad at me about this for very long," Embry said before the doorbell rang. Bella went to answer it and we all got ready for the party.

* * *

I heard Evelyn walk into the master bedroom while rubbing her sleepy eyes with her stuffed wolf in her arms. Embry was asleep in the bed as I was grading a few of my students papers from their field trip to the art museum in D.C. Evelyn walked over to my side of the bed and she looked at me with her sleepy eyes. I smiled at her and then nudged Embry to move over a little.

"Honey, she cannot sleep with us again," Embry muttered. I put my papers down on the floor and pulled Evelyn into my arms before I had to take her back to her room. Evelyn held her little wolf close to her as I rocked her in my arms like when she was a little baby after she had nightmares.

"Mommy, will you sing my little lullaby?" Evelyn yawned. I kissed the top of her head before I began to sing her lullaby. Embry went back to sleep as he listened to the lullaby and felt the bed shift as I rocked Evelyn back to sleep.

"Mommy," Evelyn whispered as she fell asleep. I leaned back against the head of the bed and began to fall asleep. It felt like five minutes when Embry rolled out of bed to answer the annoying doorbell while muttering under his breathe. I pulled Evelyn closer to me as Embry opened the front door and spoke softly to the person at the door. The bedside clock read that it was three in the morning, just three hours and half before I had to get ready for work.

"Evelyn, mommy is going to see what daddy is up to," I muttered to Evelyn. She held onto me and I had to carry her down the stairs to see Reneesme standing at the door with Edward and they shared the same sad look.

"Allison, take her back upstairs to her room," Embry said. I adjusted Evelyn in my arms and reached the bottom of the stairs with a concerned look on my face. "Take our daughter back up those damn stairs right now!"

"What is going on that has those two have sad faces and for you to yell at me like that?" I asked. Edward patted Embry's shoulder as he walked over to me by the stairs.

"Allison, Felix got out of his prison and tried to murder Caius in his sleep. He has made it out of Europe and has been seen trying to get here. Felix is coming after you and Evelyn to finish what he was not able to finish two years ago," Edward said. I put my hand on Evelyn's head to see if she was still sleeping and had not heard what was just said. She nuzzled into my arms and snored softly into my hair as if she did not even notice that her cousin and uncle were in the house with sad looks on their faces.

"Let me go put Evelyn in her room and then we can talk," I said. Embry walked over to me and gave me a big hug before the tears in my eyes began to fall down my cheeks like the river by our house on a rainy day. "Our baby girl cannot be taken from us again; she is all we have left of our little family."

"I know, darling, I know," Embry muttered softly. Evelyn snored as I held her close to me with Embry's arms around us for support. "What do you want to do, baby? We can go to the house in Mexico and hide there for some time until Felix is caught again."

"That is what we all proposed you three do," Reneesme said. I looked at my darling niece and smiled as she wiped her tears from her face. Edward put his arm around his daughter and the two of them had a silent moment. Embry let me go so we good look at Edward and Reneesme tell me what the Cullens had proposed my little family do.

"On the eighth of June, the three of you take a commercial flight to Mexico and head over to the house you were given as a vacation home. I will visit and call to give you updates and check on you three during the time it takes to get Felix back into his cage. This is what our family has come up with for the time being," Edward said.

"Then we should make haste in packing our things and getting a plane ride out of here," I said with a weak smile.

* * *

Embry took Evelyn to the beach after lunch as I was recording my lessons for the week and getting some tests made for the end of the chapter in my classes. I saw the both of them laughing and playing like they were truly on a vacation with no evil person trying to kill us. Evelyn smiled as Embry ran after her with the ocean water lapping around their ankles. My mind went to James and how he was dealing with his father trying to kill Evelyn and me for our blood to give me all the power he wants and believes he deserves. The butler brought me the house phone without uttering a word and he went back to the task he was doing beforehand.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Allison Evelyn Masen Volturi Call; that is just a mouthful to say when you are not even really a Volturi or a Masen anymore. What are you doing right now? Are you watching your precious daughter and husband play on the beach together as if there is no problem in the world? I bet you are doing exactly that, my pet," the caller said.

"Who is this?" I timidly asked. The caller laughed at me and then let out a low growl that sounded like it was next coming from somewhere near me. I quickly got out of my chair with the feeling of fear in my stomach as Embry and Evelyn continued to play in the water.

"She will not always be protected by you and your husband," the caller said. Tears fell down my face as I looked at my smiling girl enjoying life without a care in the world. "Do not cry for your little girl just yet. She has not even reached my clutches just yet and she is going to be treated just like a princess when I have her as mine."

"Please do not touch her," I sniffled. "Who are you?"

"The person that you took everything from and the same person that is going to do the same thing you did to me those many years ago. I shall have my revenge on you until you or I die," the caller said. I fell to my knees as I heard the caller purr from watching my girl at a distance. "Ask me what I will do to stop this attack on her and you might like the other option."

"What is it I can do to keep my girl safe?" I softly asked. Embry was looking at me on my knees while clutching the phone to my ear.

"Allow me to have a few quarts of your blood," the caller said. I dropped the phone and ran to Evelyn. A roar erupted from the forest just as Felix ran out to Evelyn. I screamed at Evelyn to run over to me as Embry began to shift to his wolf form. Evelyn jumped for me when she saw Felix and then saw her father shift to his wolf form. Felix stopped and snarled at the large wolf in his way to Evelyn and me.

"Mommy, the man in my nightmares is real," Evelyn whimpered in my arms. I held her close to me as Embry snarled at Felix while they circled around us. Felix had his hands out to his sides to prepare for an attack from Embry. The wind blew against my back and it carried my scent over to Felix. He took a deep breath and let out a pleased shudder from getting a good scent of Evelyn and me.

"That hit the spot right there," Felix said with a wide smile. He shifted to attack, Embry roared as he charged, and I let out a loud scream the moment the two men collided into each other. Evelyn began to cry as I tried to get to my feet and get to the house without Felix noticing my disappearance. But, he saw me running to the house and he jumped for me. We went down together and I protected Evelyn with my body as best as I could. She stared at me with terrified eyes as Felix took a large bite out of my carotid artery and ripped my neck to shreds. Embry tackled him off me and I fell next to Evelyn while gasping for breath.

"Mommy, don't die," Evelyn cried as she tried to stop my bleeding with her little hands. A few servants ran out to help me just as Emmett and Jasper ran to go get Felix. Evelyn was shaking with fear when she saw I was becoming pale and the bleeding was not stopping. Embry padded over to me and he nuzzled my face with his muzzle as Alice ran to me with the first aid kit.

"Hang in there, Allison," Alice said as she pressed gauze to my wound. Evelyn buried her face into her father's fur and Embry rubbed his head against Evelyn's head to comfort her. Jacob ran out the house; Carlisle and Caius followed him. My stupid brain was trying to figure out as to why that many people had just run out of my house without my knowledge of them being there in the first place.

"Why do you keep getting attacked and have people wanting to eat you?" Jacob asked with a large smile on his face. Carlisle removed the gauze to see the bleeding was not stopping and my wound was looking really bad. Something told me that I was not going to like the next thing that was coming up. Jacob picked me up and he carried me to the kitchen to give Carlisle the ability to stitch up the artery. I stared at Embry and Evelyn as they followed us into the house without uttering a word. Evelyn was holding onto her father as he had her on his back while they watched Carlisle begin to stitch me up. Caius entered the room to take Evelyn to her room, but I shouted and then choked on my blood in the process. Jacob put a blanket around Embry to let him shift back to human form to keep me calm.

"Keep Evelyn within Allison's sight to keep her calm," Carlisle said. Caius walked over to me and took one of my hands in one of his hands. Evelyn put her head on her grandfather's shoulder as she watched me lay on the counter with blood gushing out of my neck. Embry was caressing my hair while Carlisle tried to clean the wound to begin stitching the wound.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Embry brought me some water while I was confined to the bed for a few weeks. The school was informed of the incident and I was given some time off to recuperate. I thought they would fire me for always being gone for something and having to miss so many days of work. But, they told me that they need me for my positions in the school and that I was an asset to the school, making me irreplaceable at the school with my knowledge in the classes I taught. Jacob came by to let Evelyn see me once a day for just an hour and then she was taken back to their house. I looked at my darling husband to see he had worried eyes and he was not sure I would survive the attack.

"Drink this slowly, so as not to let it drip onto your shirt," Embry said coolly. I took small sips of the water, as it felt cool against my hot throat. When I was done, Embry took the bandages off to clean the wound and check on how well I was healing. "You are not healing as fast I was hoping you would, but it is looking better and better each day."

I remained quiet as Embry cleaned it up and put a new bandage on it until tomorrow. He fluffed up my pillows before he went back to the kitchen. I watched the television for ten minutes before trying to call for Embry to return. He ran into the room when he heard my gargled cries and he sat on the bed with me.

"Allison, you know you are not supposed to scare me like that," Embry said. I touched his cheek and smiled at him.

"I want Evelyn to return home to us and I want her to be here with me every day and all day," I garbled out to him. Embry kissed my palm and took my hand into his hands.

"You know I cannot do that right now since she is still adjusting to all that has happened to you and her," Embry said. I shook my head and then reached for the house phone to have him call Jacob.

"Call and tell him my request," I said. Embry sighed and dialed Jacob's number without trying to argue.

"Hey, Allison wants Evelyn to come home and just stay here," Embry said. "No, she is the one asking for this to be done. I told her I could not do anything about this, but she is stubborn. When can you bring her here today? What do you mean that I have to get permission from Edward? No, I want her home now without having to go through Edward. Bring her in an hour or I will kick your ass."

Embry hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to make sure he cleaned up the room. I slowly got up to follow Embry to the kitchen to see he was crying on the other side of the island. He jumped when he saw me standing next to him and I was staring at him with a sad look on his face.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked. Embry stood up and he wiped his tears with his shirtsleeve.

"Since the day Evelyn went to stay with Jacob and Reneesme," Embry said. I punched his arm a few times and looked at his shocked face. He stared at me as I went to beating his chest a few times and began to cry myself. After three minutes, Embry grabbed my arms and he held them at my sides to calm me down.

"I did not sacrifice my neck, literally, just so you could sit alone and cry about how I am hurt! That gave you no right to act as though I am on my deathbed or that I am dead," I cried. Embry captured my face in his hands and he kissed my lips like used when we first met each other. "I love you so much that I hate to see you hurt like this. Please do not make me even more hurt by acting as if I will never get better."

"I love you too, Allison," Embry said against my lips. The doorbell rang a few seconds before the front door was kicked open and many heavy footsteps ran into the house. Embry and I turned to see Jacob running Evelyn as she ran to me with tears on her cheeks.

"Mommy, Uncle Jacob is being mean to me," Evelyn cried. I picked her up and she buried her face into the crook of my neck on the unwounded side as Jacob slid into the kitchen.

"I just said that you might not be able to do the old things that you used to before the accident! I am not being mean to her in any way possible," Jacob said. I rubbed Evelyn's back as I softly talked to her in French and Embry got everyone something to drink.

"You cannot just tell a child that her parent may not be able to do the things that they were once able to do after a major accident like the one that happened not too long ago. They will think that the parent is going to die and then it is going to go downhill from there," Embry said as he handed Jacob a beer. Edward ran into the house with Jasper, Alice and Carlisle when they heard Evelyn cry a little louder than when she first entered the house.

"Is everything alright in here?" Edward asked. I nodded my head as I sat down at the table with Evelyn still in my arms.

"Hush, mi amore," I cooed. Evelyn wiped her eyes when Embry sat next to me and he touched Evelyn's curly hair. The two of them held each other's hands as I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy, papa, are we going to be together forever?" Evelyn asked. I smiled at Embry as he leaned down to kiss the top of Evelyn's hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I am sure that God will keep us together for as long as all live and that will be a very long time, my darling little girl," Embry said.

"Can I have a little brother then?" Evelyn asked. Everyone laughed and we quickly covered our laughs with coughs. "I am being serious about being a big sister."

"Moi cheri, you are our special baby because you are a powerful witch and you may be my last baby that I will ever have. You see, baby, mommy has used much of her powers to have children and to keep them all alive," I said.

"Can I help you to have another baby?" Evelyn asked. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to me. "I want to heal your wound after keeping me safe from that evil man when we were on vacation in Mexico."

"Sweetheart, you are not ready to do that just yet," Edward said. Evelyn went with Embry and Jacob to get her things into her room as Carlisle checked my wound.

"Embry just changed my bandage not too long ago," I protested as Alice came over to me. Carlisle removed the bandage and froze when he saw my neck.

"What he say when he cleaned the wound to put a new bandage on?" Carlisle asked. Jasper cocked his head to the side as he, Alice and Edward stared at my wound in amazement.

"He said that I was not healing as fast as he had hoped I would," I said.

"Well, you must have unknowingly used your powers to heal it or Evelyn did it because you are almost fully healed," Carlisle said. I took the mirror in Alice's hand and looked at my neck to see it was becoming a pink scar. We watched it change colors from pink to my dark skin tone within minutes of removing the bandage.

"Evelyn, come here please," I said. Evelyn came into the kitchen with a smile on her little face and skipping to a song she was humming. "Sweetie, did you heal the wound for me?"

"Yes," Evelyn said. I put the mirror down as I let out a sigh and looked at my daughter. "Did I do something bad, mommy?"

"No baby," I exclaimed and jumped from the counter. "You have just done something that is not supposed to be possible at your age right now, baby."

"Mommy, you told me to use my powers when someone is in need of all the help I can give them," Evelyn said. Embry entered the kitchen and he gave the two of us a confused look. I pulled my daughter into my arms and held her close to me before something happened.

"Baby, you are not supposed to use your powers yet because that is what made that evil man come after you and me," I whispered into her ear. Evelyn's body stiffened once I finished my sentence and the house began to shake. I held Evelyn in my arms as she began to cry from the nightmare that haunted her to this day. Everyone grabbed something to hold onto as the house to shake more and more as Evelyn began to sob harder and harder. I put my mouth to her ear and began to sing her lullaby to get her to calm down.

"Hush baby girl, mommy is right here and I will always be here," I said. Evelyn crumpled in my arms and she tried to bury her face into my chest. The house stopped shaking and everyone let out a small sigh as Evelyn began to settle down in my arms. Embry kneeled down and touched his daughter's curly hair. Evelyn continued to cry, as she understood what it was I was trying to say.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Months Later

Embry threw the towel at my face as I walked up the beach with Evelyn not too far behind me. I smiled at him as he put Evelyn's towel on the top of her head and spun her around before they ran into the house. The servants had the day off so we could enjoy a quiet family day for once in many years. I sat down at the table with our drinks and watched my husband and daughter run around the house like wild animals. A shadow was cast over me as I laid in the reclining chair. I looked up to see Jacob twitching as I was laying with the bikini top off to get a tan. A scream erupted from my mouth as I quickly covered myself and reached for something to throw at Jacob. Reneesme ran out with Bella to see me shouting at Jacob and trying to choke him. Embry ran out to get me off of Jacob and to put his shirt around me.

"You perverted bastard," I shouted as loud as I could. Embry picked me up and carried me to the house as I continued yelling at Jacob. Edward and Emmet were laughing on the porch as Embry walked past them with me draped over his right shoulder. "You two, shut up! That was not funny one little bit!"

"Allison, be nice to them already," Embry grumbled as he walked to our room, that now had soundproof windows and walls. Once he closed the door and locked it, I was tossed on the bed. Embry stood over me with his chest wet from carrying Evelyn around and I looked over his whole chest. "Are you liking what you see, Mrs. Call?"

"What are you going to do if I say yes?" I teased him. Within moments, Embry had me naked and he nuzzled his face into my breasts. A groan erupted from me as he positioned himself between my legs.

"You have become even more gorgeous the more you tan and the more you continue to tease me in the bikinis and the tight clothes you have been wearing lately," Embry groaned as he pulled his swim trunks off. I felt his hard, little friend spring out and poke me a little as he moved a little closer to me.

* * *

Evelyn devoured the lemon pie that Jasper made before she moved on to the cookies that Edward made for her. Bella and Alice watched their niece eat everything that was within eyesight and arms reach without blinking an eye. Evelyn finished her food, wiped her mouth and went to watch some television. Alice stared at Bella in shock when Evelyn yawned once she reached the couch. Embry chased me out of the room after we got dressed and I giggled as he lifted me into the air and spun me around in the kitchen.

"Your daughter just had a whole lemon pie and a full plate of cookies in one shot," Bella said. Edward entered the kitchen with another plate of cookies for me. I grabbed the cookies and began to eat them immediately.

"The thing about Allison and Evelyn, are that they have to eat more than normal humans because of their powers burning most of their energy. Evelyn will eat the most out of the two because she is adjusting to her powers and she is half werewolf," Edward said to Bella and Alice. Embry put his head on my shoulder to have a cookie. I put it to his mouth and he took a huge bite of the cookie.

"So, they have a family full of eaters?" Alice asked. Edward nodded his head and motioned for them to look at the empty plate that was full a few minutes ago. Bella stared at the plate as Embry and I went to watch the sun set. Evelyn ran over to join us and Embry put her on his shoulders.

"Mommy, do you think I can have a baby brother now?" Evelyn asked me as we walked the shore. I looked at my baby girl and saw she was smiling at me to say yes. Embry was chuckling at the same request she asks us every year.

"Baby, I cannot have anymore babies because of my powers and how old I am," I said to Evelyn.

"How old are you anyways, mommy?" Evelyn asked. Embry choked on his spit the moment Evelyn asked. I smiled as I looked down the beach before telling her the truth.

"I am more than a century and half old because a few things that happened in my life," I said.

"Uncle Edward and Uncle Jacob told me that you are frozen at the age of sixteen," Evelyn said.

"Ah, but your mother is still a beautiful woman for being the age she is," Embry said. I punched his arm lightly before we both froze at the smell further down the beach. We looked to see Rosalie running with a bloody person in her arms. Emmet was not far behind Rosalie with another bloody person in his arms. I looked to see one of them was James and Derrick before I screamed and ran after them. Embry pulled Evelyn close to his chest and he ran after me back to the house.

"Jason, baby, speak to me," I sobbed as I pushed past everyone to get to my son. James was slowing fading into the light when I reached him.

"Mom, he came out of nowhere and attacked just to have our blood," Jason wheezed. I took his face in my hands and kissed his forehead. Derrick was pronounced dead the moment he reached the house. "Where is Evelyn, mom?"

"Jason," Evelyn shouted for her big brother. She sat next to me as Embry walked over to put his hands on my shoulders. "Please do not die, big brother, we are supposed to go to Paris next month."

"Evelyn, I love you so much and we will have to push the trip to later. Maybe mom and Embry can take you to Paris and show you where I grew up," Jason said. He put his bloody hand on Evelyn's cheek, smiled at her, and released his last breath. I put my head in Jason's chest and began to sob for yet another one of my children leaving to go to a place I could not go to.

"I want the attacker located and brought before the Volturi to hear his punishment," Embry said. Evelyn stared at her brother in shock and looked at all the blood he had on his body.

* * *

Italy

Caius found me next to Jason and Derrick's coffin before the pyre was to be lit and he put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him as we looked at the young man that was to take me place on the throne of the Volturi. Alexander arrived for funeral, even though he lost his children to the same person as me. Robert and Jane arrived early in the day and were scared for their daughter's safety in England. Felix was sent to be in isolation from the world until he was deemed ready to be able to interact with the rest of the world.

"He was a smart, handsome young man and Jason lived a great life," Caius said softly to me. I buried my face into my father's chest and began to cry when there was a knock at the door. We looked to see Embry standing at the door with a sad look on his face.

"It is time to light the pyre," Embry said. Everyone entered the room to gather around Jason and Derrick's coffin before Aro said a few words in memory of the two boys. I played with Evelyn's curls as we listened to the speech and Embry had his left around me as support. Edward looked at me from the other side of the pyre as Alexander, Robert, and I were handed a torch to start the fire. The flames reflected off of Edward's face as he used our secret language to tell me something about Jason and Derrick's death. Evelyn sniffled as I snuffed the torch and reached down to pick her up.

"They are in heaven with big brother Eddie and with all you ancestors," I whispered to Evelyn. The flame began to go wild as the bodies burned, giving off the foul stench. I muttered a spell to control the flames and the horrid smell before either of the two got out of control. Evelyn reached for Jason before the flames consumed him, but Embry grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Evelyn, he is gone now," Embry said. Robert made the fire finish its duty quickly as Alexander pushed the ashes into two containers for us. I closed my eyes to mutter a quiet prayer to help the boys reach heaven in peace and to be welcomed with open arms.

"Goodbye, my sweet big brother Jason," Evelyn whimpered into the crook of my neck.

* * *

Washington

We had arrived home to find it was quiet with a sense of sadness that would linger for a few days or weeks. Evelyn ran to the backyard to see if her friend was waiting for her like always when she got home. I took her bags upstairs before going to help Embry unpack our bags from our long trip. He was looking a photo of Jason and me when he was a little boy during a trip to Japan for Christmas break. I took the picture from him and hid it a drawer away from sight.

"Jason was the last thing from your marriage to Felix and they looked just alike. You felt sad to look at James and see Felix looking back at you," Embry said.

"Please stop with already, Embry, we have been married for three years now and you are still bringing that up to me," I said. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at him. Embry had sad, angry eyes as he stared at me for a few minutes before he spoke a word to me.

"You still love Felix, don't you, Allison?" Embry asked.

"Stop this," I pleaded as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Answer my question," Embry growled. I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was coming next.

"You want to me to say no, but you then will say I am lying to your face. If I say yes, then we will fight just like Felix and I did for so many years. Please do not make me hate you like I hate Felix, I love you and that will never change. Felix has none of the love I have for you and will never get it again," I said. Embry pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I am sorry for doing that," Embry murmured. "Please forgive me, baby, I was just all jumbled in my head."

"You are alright, sweetie," I said. The tapping of claws came down the hall and a small white wolf entered the house with Evelyn. I screamed and grabbed Evelyn as Embry grabbed his favorite baseball bat.

"Mommy, that is my friend," Evelyn said. The wolf pulled a cover over it and transformed into a young boy of about six years old.

"I did not mean to scare you, Mrs. Call," the boy said. "I was just playing with Evelyn and she said she wanted me to meet you."

"What is your name and where are your parents?" Embry asked.

"I only have the name that Evelyn gave me and that name is Lucas. My parents abandoned me when I one and left me in a forest. A wolf pack raised me since I was able to shift into wolf form and I fit in," the boy said. I saw he had one blue eye and one gray eye just like the boy in my dreams.

"Lucas, you knew you were supposed to come here, didn't you?" I asked.

"The last thing my parent's told me was to find a woman named Allison Mason and live under your care, as your ward. That was years ago now, I should be the age of a deceased man by now," Lucas said. I stared at Lucas and saw he looked just like a boy I took care of when I was a teenage girl. "They told me that you would help me find my real parents since their job was done."

"Your name is Lucas Abraham Masen and you are Robert's illegitimate boy," I said.

"Yes, and you are mother according to my adopted father," Lucas said. Embry and Evelyn stared at me in shock as I looked at the boy I thought was adopted by another loving family after I went to school in Italy and my life began.


End file.
